Fifteen
by LyaraCR
Summary: Aos quinze, uma idade conturbada, onde nos pegamos próximos a descobertas que podem - e quase sempre mudam - nossas vidas.. Tudo pode se tornar um conto de fadas, ou o pior dos pesadelos. Só temos que escolher por onde queremos seguir... MinaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Olá! Estou passando por aqui, mais uma vez para deixar a todos os fãs de MinaNaru mais uma história. Esta pode ser considerada como drama, romance... Há várias classificações que se encaixam na trama. Espero que gostem. Como a faculdade aperta cada vez mais, estou fazendo um capítulo por semana, que pode demorar até nove dias para ser publicado, então peço que sejam pacientes e mandem bastante comentários, porque não há melhor combustível para as máquinas de fazer histórias, não concordam?

**Aviso: Nada aqui além da trama e detalhes como roupas e celulares extremamente coloridos me pertence. Isso é uma fanfiction Yaoi, com temática incestuosa. Se isso te perturba, leia à vontade, mas não venha falar que eu não avisei! E ah! As únicas coisas que estou lucrando com isso, não se transformam em dinheiro, portanto, não venha me processar por ter infringido os direitos autorais ou coisas do tipo**

000

**Chapter 01 – Under The Bridge**

Mais uma tarde se finalizava. O céu estava escurecendo rápido demais, o vento ficando gélido demais. Tudo o que podia pensar agora, era na burrada que havia feito, vindo até aqui, para conversar sobre algo que havia quebrado duas noites atrás... Ele sabia agora... E sabia que nada disso daria certo, mas talvez fosse sua vontade de deixar todo o universo funcionando direito que o fizera sucumbir mais uma vez... Pensando em todas aquelas palavras, mais uma vez não ditas, deixou-se caminhar. O shopping ficava perto. Perto o bastante para se esconder da chuva que começava a cair, pouco a pouco.

Não conseguia tirar o ocorrido da cabeça. Por que tudo parecia tão sem saída, se finalmente havia conseguido seu objetivo principal? Porque sabia, ele havia feito aquilo apenas para que se calasse, para que tudo parecesse bem novamente, para que tudo parecesse ter se resolvido. Ainda podia sentir-se trêmulo, como quando fizera a pergunta ao outro... Se lembrou. Doloroso como nunca, doloroso como sempre.

Em meio a tantos paradoxos, nem mesmo se percebeu entrar no local tumultuado, cheio de pessoas alegres, coisas coloridas e crianças felizes. Por que diabos os shoppings pareciam tão felizes até mesmo quando se tinha uma tormenta do lado de fora? Isso, além de outras centenas de questões, nunca soube se responder.

Agora se sentia um pouco melhor. Mesmo que ainda quisesse entender o motivo dele ter saído correndo. Era apenas um parque, apenas um... beijo... e... estava tão perto! Perto, tanto no sentido de recente, quanto no sentido de onde estava agora. Era como se pudesse voltar ali, repetir o momento, impedi-lo de correr daquele modo. Maldição... Agora ficaria atordoado por tempos, sem querer ir à escola, sem querer sair, sem querer nada. Talvez até mesmo adoecesse... Era frágil quando se tratava de assuntos emocionais, mesmo que por fora parecesse tão sem coração quanto aquele que havia trocado sentimentos mais cedo.

— Sasuke...

Sussurrou, parado ante uma vitrine, a mão contra o rosto, na incessante e desesperada busca por solução, por alguma maldita solução.

Não, não havia, no momento, nenhuma. Tudo o que precisava fazer, era andar. Isso. Queria andar. Ao menos assim, se deixaria espairecer, mesmo que se molhasse um pouco. Isso não importava, não mais. Não num momento como esse.

Seus passos o guiaram para fora do local. As cores foram esvanecendo aos poucos, assim como toda a gritaria, todo o tumulto, toda a alegria consumista. Mais uma vez, viu-se só, as gotas pequenas e tímidas tocando sua pele, o vento frio, e, finalmente, as lágrimas que sabia, mais cedo ou mais tarde viriam a calhar.

Em seus pensamentos, agora, apenas uma névoa cinza, cinza como o céu tenebroso, cinza, cinza chumbo, como sabia que seu coração ficaria depois disso.

000

— Minato... Você por um acaso viu as horas?

Lindos cabelos ruivos se fizeram presentes quando ela adentrou o escritório do marido. Estava preocupada, o celular na mão. Do lado de fora, estava chovendo como nunca. Talvez prelúdio de fim dos tempos, talvez não. A noite já estava pelas redondezas há, no mínimo, uma hora.

— O que aconteceu? Ele ainda não atendeu ao telefone?

— Não.

Ela respondeu preocupada. O marido, parando de trabalhar por um momento, abriu os braços, a acolhendo num abraço. Seu filho costumava chegar enquanto ainda era dia, praticamente. Logo hoje, toda essa escuridão, toda a violência das trovoadas, toda a chuva, ele havia resolvido desaparecer...

— Fique calma. Eu vou procurá-lo.

Por fim, ela se acalmou depois de alguns segundos, deixando que ele se levantasse, pegasse seu casaco e fosse rumo à garagem. Da janela, a última coisa que viu, foram os faróis traseiros do carro grande o bastante para a pequena família, potente o bastante para levá-lo em busca de seu único filho em meio àquela tormenta.

000

As ruas estavam frias demais, sua mochila, ensopada, assim como sua roupa. Ainda estava perto do shopping, assentado sob uma das pontes que tinha ali. O banco parecia pequeno demais para toda a sua mágoa, o ambiente vazio, cheio demais. Ainda estava pensando, se debatendo interiormente. Ainda podia sentir os lábios dele contra os seus. Talvez só estivesse assim por ter achado o momento perfeito demais e por estar com medo daquilo nunca mais acontecer... Ele era seu melhor amigo duas semanas atrás... Agora, era seu maior problema, aquele que amava, que jamais esqueceria... Era aquele que sabia, teria que esquecer e, ah, como isso doía...

Abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez. Estava chorando. Feito a criança que costumava ser quatro anos atrás, antes dele aparecer em seu caminho a fazer com que crescesse tanto, tão rápido... Tudo o que queria agora era alguém para quem pudesse contar, alguém por quem pudesse ser abraçado.

000

As ruas pareciam drenar toda a sua esperança; Estava ficando realmente preocupado. O único lugar onde ainda não havia procurado, era a região do shopping. Tudo bem, talvez o celular dele estivesse ruim por causa do mau tempo, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia se convencer de que tudo estava bem. Podia sentir, ou ele estava em perigo, ou estava precisando de ajuda de alguma forma...

— Naruto... Por que resolveu desaparecer justo hoje?

Questionou-se. Faltavam poucos dias para o aniversário de quinze anos do filho, e estava planejando uma festa tão boa, tão bonita! Não conseguia parar de procurar um motivo para se culpar. Não conseguia. Ele ter sumido era culpa sua, por não ser um pai melhor, por não estar sempre presente, por tê-lo tido muito novo.. Também por não ser responsável o bastante para entender os problemas do filho...

— Naruto... Apareça...

Estava realmente preocupado. Precisava encontrar seu pequeno, e precisava **já**.

Mais uma ponte e finalmente estava na região tão rica e populosa... Nada de seu filho. Nenhum vulto semelhante, nenhum cabelo loiro encharcado com uma roda de amigos em volta brincando na chuva... Nem mesmo um sinal.

— Deus, por favor!

Clamou. Estava desesperado a esse ponto. Em seus trinta anos, nunca havia se sentido tão triste, tão ameaçado, tão necessitado de soluções...

Algo tornou o momento ainda mais estranho. Seu pé foi de encontro ao acelerador por algumas vezes e não surtiu efeito. Jogou para o canto, para o lado do meio-fio. O carro parou de uma só vez. Nunca havia passado por isso também. Por sorte, estava sob uma ponte. Desceu do carro. Seus pés tocaram o asfalto molhado. Droga... O que faria agora?

Olhou em volta. Para sua surpresa, uma coincidência clichê o bastante para deixá-lo impressionado.

— Naruto!

Exclamou.

Do outro lado da rua, seu filho estava assentado num banco. Levantou a cabeça aos poucos, revelando olhos vermelhos, olhos cheios de lágrimas, que, por pouco, não estavam mais molhados que suas roupas.

000

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, e espero que continuem acompanhando semana que vem. Beijos a todos! E **reviews** são bem vindas!


	2. Chapter 2

Mais um capítulo de Fifteen pra quem está seguindo. Pessoal, deixem reviews, por favor! Não há nada mais gratificante que isso para um ficwriter! Espero que gostem!

000

**Chapter 02 – Blank Expressions, Lies... The truth above myself.**

"— _Naruto!_

_Exclamou._

_Do outro lado da rua, seu filho estava assentado num banco. Levantou a cabeça aos poucos, revelando olhos vermelhos, olhos cheios de lágrimas, que, por pouco, não estavam mais molhados que suas roupas."_

Seu coração estava disparado o bastante para fazê-lo pensar que seria fácil ter um ataque justo nesse momento. Não, não era isso que precisava. Forçou-se a sair da inércia, atravessando a rua molhada. Estava frio demais... E... Naruto... Por que diabos estava chorando? O que havia acontecido para o abalar daquele jeito? Pelo muito que se lembrava, seu filho não era de chorar. Para ele, isso significava uma clara demonstração de fraqueza.

Aproximou-se de uma só vez, abaixando-se ao lado dele, acolhendo-o em seus braços. Queria perguntar, queria questionar, dizer tantas e tantas coisas, mas mesmo assim, tudo o que fez, foi manter-se calado. Aos poucos, pôde sentir os braços dele envolvendo o seu pescoço, como se quisesse ser levado dalí, carregado. Estava tão frio, tremendo tanto... O coração de Minato doía, martirizando-se, pensando no que podia ter acontecido ao seu pequeno para deixá-lo nesse estado.

Encontrou uma posição segura o bastante e então, levantou-se, levando-o junto. Certo que Naruto estava um pouco grande para ser carregado, mas o momento exigia, e mesmo se não fosse necessário, Minato ainda o faria. Tinha tanto apreço, tanto sentimento por seu filho, que se pudesse, ainda o levaria para a escola todos os dias, ainda contaria histórias para ele na hora de dormir, ainda dormiria ao lado dele durante as tardes, quando precisassem descansar um pouco de tudo, de todo o mundo e de toda a rotina pesada.

Abriu a porta do passageiro, colocando-o no banco. O mesmo tirou a mochila de suas costas e a jogou no chão do carro.

— Naruto.. O que...

Antes que terminasse de falar, o garoto o abraçou novamente. Pelo visto, a situação havia sido tensa demais para ele suportar sozinho... Estava claramente abalado, fragilizado. E isso, bom, no fundo, no fundo, causava certo temor à Minato. Talvez tivesse sido ameaçado, ou até mesmo coisa pior! Deus, nem queria pensar... Dependendo do que se tratasse, seria capaz de matar por ele, matar só para aliviar a situação de seu filho.

— Otou-san... — a voz embargada tentou sobressair dentre as lágrimas mal contidas. Inútil — E-eu...

— Naruto.. — Minato segurou o rosto delicado com as duas mãos e forçou contato visual. Seu filho estava claramente envergonhado por algo, dado o modo em que os olhos dele evitavam os seus — Onegai, Naruto... Me conte o que aconteceu...

— E-eu... — não conseguiria falar no momento. Isso era fato — Sasuke...

— O que tem ele?

— E-ele... Deve me odiar agora...

As lágrimas acabaram por dominar o momento, e Minato finalmente contentou-se, por hora, com os fatos. Ao menos não parecia ser nada violento o bastante para ameaçar a segurança de seu pequeno. Tudo o que precisava fazer agora era tentar ligar o carro, avisar Kushina que tudo estava bem e levar Naruto para casa, antes que ele acabasse pegando um resfriado. As roupas estavam encharcadas, e isso poderia causar danos a ele...

— Otou-san.. Está frio...

Naruto ainda se lamuriava abraçado ao corpo maior. Minato não sabia o que fazer, à não ser fazê-lo tirar as roupas geladas. Ainda precisariam conversar. Queria saber o que seu filho fizera a Sasuke para conseguir o ódio do mesmo. Pela intensidade das lágrimas de Naruto, provavelmente era algo grave, algo que ameaçaria a amizade deles.

Numa ação automática, Minato começou a despir Naruto... Primeiro o casaco negro como a noite, que deixava uma cachoeira escorrer quando torcido. Depois, a camisa clara, com detalhes, que provavelmente usara no lugar do uniforme hoje. Por fim, os tênis coloridos, as meias e a calça jeans. Parecia tão frágil, tão susceptível a qualquer coisa ruim... Precisava protegê-lo;

Retirou seu casaco e o colocou ao redor do filho. Ainda com ele acolhido contra seu peito, sussurrou palavras doces que o deixaram pouco a pouco mais calmo. O tempo estava passando lentamente, como os carros que passavam vez ou outra. Sabia que tinha que sair dalí, mas enquanto o agarre em sua camisa não diminuísse, não deixaria seu filho de lado. Naruto queria adormecer ali, e para o momento, nada mais perfeito.

Já era tarde quando Minato estacionou na garagem de casa. Naruto ainda estava adormecido e o carro havia voltado a funcionar misteriosamente. Kushina estava dormindo há certo tempo, então não precisava se preocupar em conter as emoções da mesma. Não queria acordar o garoto, mas precisaria fazê-lo. O corpo pequeno estava gelado e tremia vez ou outra. Era provável que estaria com febre pela manhã;

— Naruto.. — chamou uma vez. Não obteve resposta — Naruto... Acorde..

Por fim os olhinhos azuis se abriram pouco a pouco, e uma expressão agradável marcou o rosto antes distorcido por sentimentos dolorosos.

— Chegamos. Eu vou te levar pra dentro.

Acariciou a face do filho e deixou-se perder na mesma por alguns segundos. Era como se fosse sua versão adolescente, sempre tão igual ao que fora um dia... Afastou-se e saiu do carro. Naruto apenas observou sonolento. Pouco depois, seus braços enlaçaram-se no pescoço do mais velho quando foi apanhado pela porta do passageiro. Naruto deixou-se remover do carro, deixou-se ser carregado até o próprio quarto. Do lado de fora, a chuva havia diminuído, e tudo o que o garoto queria agora, era continuar, por hora, sem se lembrar de nada, adormecer de novo e deixar tudo o mais para o outro dia.

Minato o colocou na cama, pelo visto, seria uma árdua tarefa fazê-lo se levantar para um banho, então era melhor que se recuperasse primeiro. As emoções às vezes deixam o homem mais cansado do que as próprias batalhas que as causam.

O acariciou o rosto. Naruto... Havia crescido tanto nos últimos tempos, tanto no tamanho quanto nas ações, nas responsabilidades... Temia que a vida adulta chegasse mais cedo para seu garoto, tanto os problemas com relacionamentos quanto o sofrimento causado pelos mesmos.

Deitou-se ao lado dele, acolhendo o corpo menor contra o seu. Queria ficar ao menos um tempo como ficavam antes, como quando Naruto era mais novo.

Havia algo estranho em tudo aquilo. Estava quente, havia pouco espaço e mesmo assim, ainda estava gostando de permanecer com os olhos fechados, aproveitar a sensação de segurança que talvez só fosse capaz de sentir em sonhos como esse... Estranho... pra falar a verdade, estava confuso. Não tinha certeza de que isso se tratava realmente de um sonho. Estava tão bom, tão confortável...

Atreveu-se a abrir os olhos. Estava em seu quarto. A claridade do sol, maldita claridade que ousava atravessar as grossas cortinas, fez seus olhos arderem. Aí estava a confirmação que precisava... Não era um sonho. Constatou que ao redor de sua cintura havia um braço. E não, não era o seu próprio. Olhou para o lado.

— Otou-san...

Ele sempre estava presente. Mesmo que às vezes pedisse desculpas por não estar, Naruto sabia que todas as vezes que podia, ele estava por perto. Minato... Sabia que ficaria como ele quando fosse mais velho, e isso o deixava orgulhoso. Era tão bonito...

— Otou-san...

Iria acordá-lo. Queria ter um tempo para tomar coragem de falar e talvez pedir uns conselhos... Ainda podia se lembrar... Cada segundo da presença de Sasuke... Seu coração estava doendo tanto pelo temor quanto pelo ocorrido... Talvez tivesse ali uma ponta de arrependimento também, mas não, não era o que parecia. Estava com medo de perder o amigo, perder o amor e as poucas chances de compartilhar gestos afetivos com o mesmo, ainda que este entendesse como amizade...

Pôde ver os olhos tão azuis quanto os seus se abrirem lentamente. O cabelo loiro estava bagunçado de uma forma bonita, muito diferente do jeito alinhado que Minato o usava todos os dias para se enfiar no trabalho. Um sorriso.

— Bom dia...

Um sussurro.

— Bom dia...

Naruto retribuiu a expressão enquanto Minato levava uma mão a seu rosto, acariciando de leve, pouco antes de perceber-se sem parte das roupas, sem os sapatos e sob os edredons.

— Eu acho que dormi aqui...

Riram baixinho. Estavam sussurrando como se fosse pecado estar alí.

— Eu também acho...

Naruto vestia apenas sua boxer branca. Lembrou-se das roupas encharcadas, lembrou-se do ocorrido e, automaticamente, sua face tomou um semblante triste. O coração de seu pai doeu.

— Naruto... Me conte o que aconteceu...

O mais novo voltou-lhe as costas, olhar pesado, perdido na parede.

— Não foi nada... Apenas... Nos desentendemos... E..eu disse algumas coisas que não devia.

Minato ponderou mentalmente por alguns instantes antes de acariciar o ombro exposto do filho.

— Vamos... Você sabe que não foi isso tão bem quanto eu.

— E-eu.. Só não quero falar sobre...

— Porque não?

— Dói...

O mais velho se aconchegou ao outro. Um braço ao redor do corpo menor.

— Vamos Naruto.. Você nunca foi de guardar segredos...

— Mas esse eu preciso, otou-san... Você ficaria decepcionado se soubesse, porque não é algo considerado certo. Talvez por isso eu esteja tão... Abalado, com tanto medo.

— Você não usou drogas, você não roubou, você não matou ninguém. Nada além disso me decepcionaria.

— Eu acho que pelo contrário. Acho que todas essas coisas você ainda seria capaz de relevar dependendo do motivo.

— Naruto... — Minato suspirou. Seria difícil arrancar a verdade do filho — Veja, talvez se me contar, não doa tanto e, só se me contar, eu poderei arrumar um jeito de você consertar isso... De não perder Sasuke...

Com muito pesar, Naruto voltou-se ao pai. Olhou em seus olhos, ações medidas enquanto tomava a coragem necessária. Segundos se passaram em silêncio, até que seus lábios, inicialmente, se movessem.

— Eu... gosto do Sasuke...

Isso bastou para que o mais velho entendesse. Isso e a face absolutamente corada do filho. Certo que o fato causava uma ponta de angústia em seu peito, ainda mais se tratando de um Uchiha. Sabia bem como eram as coisas naquela família. Trabalhava com Fugaku e ainda assim não conseguia criar apreço algum por eles. Mas agora não era hora para suas opiniões. Precisava ajudar seu pequeno nem tão pequeno assim.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Eu preciso realmente contar?

— Sim.

Naruto se sentiu tremer nas bases, arrependendo-se momentaneamente de ter feito o que fez, de ter dito o que disse... De tudo. Seria difícil — talvez a maior provação de sua vida — contar para Minato que havia... beijado Sasuke. Respirou fundo. Era quase um homem. Tinha quinze anos, precisava arcar com suas responsabilidades, não importando o quanto doessem.

— Nós.. Estávamos no parque... A gente marcou de conversar lá e... eu contei algumas coisas à ele e... eu não sei o motivo, mas acho que foi para que eu me calasse... — voltou as costas ao pai. Seu pequeno coração estava disparado como nunca antes — Ele... se aproximou e... nós nos beijamos... Ele saiu correndo e eu, bom, eu não lembro, mas acho que eu também.

Sua voz era baixa, seus olhos estavam lacrimejando, e um misto de temor e alívio afetava sua pobre existência. Talvez agora perderia seu pai também. No fundo, decidira não se importar, porque a verdade era mais forte do que ele... Se alguém resolvesse contar mais tarde para Minato e o mesmo ainda não soubesse, se complicaria ainda mais.

— Isso é normal Naruto... Não me decepcionaria com esse tipo de comportamento — abraçou o filho — até mesmo porque eu já passei por essa fase... Agora, levante-se, tome um banho e se arrume, porque acho que vai precisar de uma mochila e materiais novos...

Beijou a nuca do filho, quem, na verdade, sentira-se aliviado como nunca... Por suposto, tudo estava bem, ao menos com Minato.

000

Espero que tenham gostado! Logo tem mais! E ah, Reviews são bem vindas! Mandem Mandem Mandem!


	3. Chapter 3

Aos fãs:

* Olha para o texto e faz cara maliciosa *

- Huuum... Esqueeeenta!

Tá bom, parei...

Passando pra deixar mais um capítulo e agradecer todas as reviews! Muito obrigada, não tem melhor incentivo para alguém que está construindo um projeto do que os bons e velhos comentários!

Espero que gostem!

000

**Chapter 03 – Four in the morning...**

"— _Isso é normal Naruto... Não me decepcionaria com esse tipo de comportamento — abraçou o filho — até mesmo porque eu já passei por essa fase... Agora, levante-se, tome um banho e se arrume, porque acho que vai precisar de uma mochila e materiais novos..._

_Beijou a nuca do filho, quem, na verdade, sentira-se aliviado como nunca... Por suposto, tudo estava bem, ao menos com Minato."_

O dia transcorreu normalmente, exceto pelo fato de Minato não ter ido para o trabalho e terem perdido horas a fio no shopping. Haviam comprado centenas de coisas... Inclusive um celular mais colorido que a alegria de Naruto. O outro, bom, havia ficado para consertar e estaria pronto em alguns dias. Kushina havia passado a tarde no consultório ao lado de Tsunade, sua melhor amiga e colega de trabalho. As pessoas estavam adoecendo muito nessa época, por causa das chuvas que vinham de uma hora para outra num clima exageradamente quente, então, tinham muito trabalho.

Por todos os minutos que passaram juntos, Minato prendeu-se em pensamentos. Naruto estava levando a vida exatamente como ele levara... Ainda se lembrava dos problemas com Madara, Jiraya... Tantos momentos bons, mas no fim de tudo, tanto sofrimento... Até mesmo com Orochimaru, caso de apenas uma noite, por quem infelizmente teve o azar de se apaixonar... Ele era daquele tipo que arrastava legiões de fãs, saltos e calças de couro, além de uma guitarra mais cara que sua própria vida. Era daquele tipo que qualquer um se mataria por apenas um beijo... Ah, a voz rouca que encantava quando aparecia no palco... Era, até hoje, o rei de hordas de fãs vestidos em preto-noite... Até mesmo Naruto costumava escutá-lo de vez em quando. Enfim: Seu filho estava levando a vida exatamente como levara. Sabia, ele sofreria, mas ainda assim, seria proveitoso. Teria centenas de histórias para contar para os netos, se os tivesse. E também, para Naruto, as coisas seriam mais fáceis, dada a experiência de vida de Minato.

Anoitecia. Estava um pouco frio e isso parecia prelúdio de chuva..Os olhos azuis do garoto vagavam pela paisagem que podia ser vista através da janela de seu quarto. Ao longe, podia ver o telhado da casa de Sasuke e boa parte do terceiro andar da mesma. Não sabia onde Minato estava, mas mesmo assim, se sentia protegido. Talvez fossem as palavras ditas pelo mesmo durante todo o dia, palavras que deram firmeza o bastante para que se sentisse bem. Talvez fosse o fato de ele ter passado por isso também e, aparentemente, aceitado numa boa. Talvez fosse por estar mais calmo, certo de que seu pai lhe daria uma solução boa o bastante para recuperar Sasuke.

Olhou para o celular novo. Jamais havia visto um modelo com tantas funções e tão colorido, brilhante, como o que segurava agora em suas mãos. Até mesmo o aroma dele era diferente. Cheirava de frutas, e era tão... sua cara! Sorriu. Minato era mesmo um anjo da guarda além de pai. Precisaria agradecê-lo por tudo mais tarde, inclusive pela compreensão que independia de qualquer fato, sempre necessária de sua parte, sempre presente da dele.

Algumas batidas leves em sua porta se fizeram presentes. Seus olhos se colaram a ela antes de mandar quem quer que fosse entrar. Com a menor fresta disponível, já reconheceu os fios loiros tão bonitos quando desalinhados...

— Otou-san!

Sorriu para ele. Estava com uma bandeja nas mãos, que aos poucos, pode ser completamente vista pelo mais novo. Nela, alguns doces, dois refrigerantes e dois sorvetes pequenos. Ah, como adorava esses momentos...

Minato aproximou-se da cama, colocando a bandeja e deitando-se ao lado do filho.

— Está ficando frio, não está?

O mais novo voltou-se ao pai. Ajeitou seu corpo sob o edredon grosso e convidou o outro para fazer o mesmo. Suas expectativas foram prontamente atendidas. Agora estavam ali, só os dois.

— Faltou um filme, não é mesmo?

Minato disse, acariciando a face do filho. Se sentia tão... próximo dele.. Mas era de um modo diferente, recentemente descoberto. Talvez fosse pelos detalhes em comum, talvez fosse por tê-lo visto num estado carente que há muito não o via... Não tinha nem mesmo idéia do motivo, mas era bom... Era um tipo de proximidade que não era por algo banal... Sabia que seu vínculo com ele estava agora ainda mais forte.

— É, faltou..

Naruto disse, aproximando-se ainda mais do toque do pai, aconchegando-se a ele. Fechou os olhos por um momento, desfrutando, antes de se levantar e ligar a TV, o DVD e tudo mais, com um filme qualquer de terror que lhe pareceu bom e convincente o bastante. Voltou para o lado de Minato, quem já havia aberto os dois sorvetes. Por suposto, passariam horas alí.

000

Do outro lado da cidade, alguém pensava no ocorrido do dia anterior. Droga.. queria tanto se resolver com aquele que antes considerava apenas amigo... Naruto... No fundo, sentia a necessidade de repetir a dose. Talvez fosse por mera curiosidade, talvez não. Lembrou-se do que o irmão disse uma vez...

"_Uma vez que faça uma coisa e deseje fazer outra vez, você está preso num círculo, Sasuke... Então, deve se saciar, para que depois, nada disso que está acontecendo aqui, se repita."_

Era estranho. Não podia fazer nada em relação a lição do mais velho, porque ele estava certo. Estava mais do que certo. Se tivesse se deixado levar por suas vontades, agora estaria livre das mesmas. Se tivesse se deixado levar pelos lábios doces de Naruto...

— Droga.

Reclamou. O mais velho, quem tentava, inutilmente, tirar o carro do congestionamento, o olhou de esguelha.

— O que foi isso, Sasuke?

— Nada.

000

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente. Sua vista retomou o foco. Estava, ainda, de frente à televisão, e pelo visto, já era a segunda ou terceira vez que o filme passava. A mesma cena, o mesmo pavor, massacre...

Murmurou qualquer coisa e resolveu alcançar seu celular novo para ter ao menos noção das horas. Dez para as quatro da manhã. Seu corpo estava descansado, mas havia, novamente, algo estranho. Parou por um segundo e, de olhos distraídos, tentou identificar o que era. Mais uma vez, havia um braço em sua cintura. Sorriu. Estava começando a se apegar a idéia, gostar da mesma. Era um calor gostoso, um calor familiar que ao mesmo tempo em que o acalentava, fazia seus batimentos acelerarem.

— Otou-san...

Voltou-se a ele. A face tão bonita, os olhos fechados, o cabelo loiro encobrindo parte da expressão serena... Não resistiu em retribuir o toque de mais cedo; acariciou com sua mão delicada a pele macia da face do outro. Tão bom... Por um momento, pegou-se comparando-a a de Sasuke.. E sentiu o peito doer um pouco. Sabia que compará-los era errado, do mesmo modo que sabia que pensar em Sasuke também era errado. Não percebeu quando os olhos se abriram pouco a pouco, tão entretido estava em acariciar a pele levemente dourada.

— Naruto... — um sorriso, a voz mais rouca que o normal, os olhos semicerrados — O que está fazendo? Que horas são?

— Já é tarde, otou-san... E.. bom, eu estou pensando.

Respondeu, voz lenta e baixa o bastante para demonstrar o quão absorto estava. Sentiu uma mão sobre a sua e corou um pouco. Estranhou o toque. Jamais havia sentido o coração, o peito, esquentar dessa maneira. Era como se Minato o estivesse incitando a continuar com aquilo... E era bom... ao mesmo tempo que o deixava com um pouco de medo.

— O que foi? Está corado...

Apenas sussurros. Não se conteve. Precisou sorrir. Minato também sorriu, puxando o mais novo contra seu corpo, beijando de leve o pescoço do mesmo.

— Otou-san!

Exclamou baixinho. Estava achando aquilo tudo muito... Diferente. Era como se fosse um sonho, mas um sonho bom, daqueles que se tem só uma vez na vida. Era como se todos os seus problemas tivessem ficado em segundo plano de um momento para outro. E... havia se arrepiado com a ação do mais velho. Era engraçado. Era como se alí, naquela hora, nada fosse errado, tudo fosse surreal, por mais que as sensações fossem verdadeiras. Tentou retribuir o contato, mas, mais uma vez em sua vida, foi ele quem agiu primeiro, como nas partidas de xadrez que costumavam jogar tempos atrás. Agora, tinha o pulso segurado por ele e... o corpo preso pelo corpo do mesmo. Aquilo estava engraçado, causava medo e confusão. Era como se fosse uma substância tóxica correndo por suas veias, fazendo com que se sentisse entorpecido... E... a boca em seu pescoço, mordendo devagar, de leve, aos pouco, como se estivesse se deliciando... Era fato que haveriam marcas alí quando parassem com toda a coisa.

— Otou-san...

Baixinho, como se fosse um gemido... Podia sentir o calor do corpo dele contra o seu, e aquilo o estava deixando em uma situação complicada... Por um momento, pegou-se pensando no que diabos estava fazendo... E descobriu que aquilo era errado, **muito errado**. Por um lado, quis parar, mas por outro, o momento e seu "eu interior" o obrigavam a ceder ao que quer que estivesse acontecendo... De relance, seus olhos bateram na TV, a maldita claridade incomodando enquanto uma das mãos de Minato — a que antes segurava seu pulso — acariciava a lateral de seu corpo, enquanto os lábios mordiscavam a junção de seu ombro e pescoço... Tentou alcançar o controle. O fez. Em poucos instantes, apenas a luz da lua surgia vez ou outra — a única iluminação no ambiente —, a chuva caía do lado de fora, e seu celular marcava quatro da manhã. Não queria mais saber se aquilo se tratava de sonho, de fantasia, de qualquer tipo de alucinação... Só queria... Sentir...

— Você sabe que isso não é certo, não é mesmo Naruto?

Um sussurro, muito próximo à sua orelha. Não teve como responder, não teve como sequer pensar num modo de fazê-lo. A única coisa que conseguiu, foi gemer antes de sussurrar:

— Onegai, otou-san... me beije...

000

Um calor gostoso, mais uma vez em sua vida, se fez presente. Não resistiu em se aconchegar a ele... Mas havia algo estranho... Como se fosse um vazio... E isso o assustou o bastante para que arregalasse os olhos de uma só vez, certas coisas passando por sua mente.

O quarto estava claro demais, a cama, vazia demais... Estava confuso e um pouco tonto. Olhou para seu celular. Oito da manhã. Droga... Seu coração estava mais disparado que nunca. E... seu corpo ainda estava quente...

Tomou coragem o bastante para se levantar, ir até a frente do espelho de seu quarto. Observou seu pescoço. Não, não haviam marcas alí. Sentiu-se aliviado ao mesmo tempo que decepcionado. Droga... Estava com um... "pequeno" problema e, por Deus, se Minato o pegasse num estado desses, seria uma tarefa árdua demais montar uma explicação convincente. Suspirou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Estava perturbado com certas coisas. Precisava de um banho frio para acalmar seus ânimos e colocar a cabeça no lugar.

000

Continua!


	4. Chapter 4

Passando pra deixar mais um capítulo e Sim, eu sei que era pra ter ATUALIZADO ONTÉM, mas a louca aqui esqueceu e ficou jogando MU o dia todo, perdida em "outra dimensão". Peço mil perdões e espero que gostem do capítulo.

Ps: Muitíssimo obrigada pelas Reviews. Elas levam qualquer ficwriter ao paraíso!

000

**Chapter 04 - And there's no turning back, when your heart is under attack...**

"_Tomou coragem o bastante para se levantar, ir até a frente do espelho de seu quarto. Observou seu pescoço. Não, não haviam marcas alí. Sentiu-se aliviado ao mesmo tempo que decepcionado. Droga... Estava com um... "pequeno" problema e, por Deus, se Minato o pegasse num estado desses, seria uma tarefa árdua demais montar uma explicação convincente. Suspirou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Estava perturbado com certas coisas. Precisava de um banho frio para acalmar seus ânimos e colocar a cabeça no lugar."_

— Naruto!

Um grito veio de dentro de seu quarto. A porta de seu banheiro estava apenas cerrada, então, a única coisa que pôde fazer, foi voltar às costas a ela. Em menos de três segundos, ele entrou.

— Bom dia! Não vai descer pro café da manhã?

Sentiu sua face esquentar na medida em que — sabia — ele se aproximava do box.

— Sim, eu vou... Só preciso terminar aqui.

— Quer que eu esfregue suas costas?

Por um segundo, sentiu-se tão ameaçado que seu coração falhou uma batida. Precisou responder o mais rápido possível:

— N-não! Não precisa...

Olhou por sobre o ombro e sorriu amarelo. Minato, percebendo automaticamente algo estranho, resolveu por sair de cena, indo realmente resolver seus assuntos no andar de baixo.

Por um momento, Naruto sentiu-se ameaçado. Seria praticamente impossível se explicar para Minato sem entrar em detalhes do... "sonho" que, infelizmente, havia tido. Sim, infelizmente. Caso precisasse dissimular algo, sabia que não conseguiria. Era fraco demais ante os orbes azuis para esconder a verdade, e então, estaria realmente encrencado. O que, por Deus, ele pensaria se ousasse saber que fora alvo de um dos milhares de sonhos impuros de seu **próprio filho**?

— Droga...

Reclamou. Precisava sair dalí depressa e achar um jeito de se redimir consigo mesmo por tantos pensamentos pecaminosos que estavam deixando sua pobre alma pesada o bastante para o "lado bom" desaparecer por completo.

000

"— _Otou-san..."_

Minato deixou-se sorrir. Estava sozinho na cozinha imensa, lembrando de certas coisas que haviam alegrado seu dia ainda no início do mesmo. Naruto... Por que diabos estava agindo daquela maneira? Será que... Estava sonhando com seu pobre ser? Bom, não sabia. Não sabia e daria o mundo para descobrir.

Alcançou a bandeja de café da manhã que, por ventura, pensou levar ao quarto do filho e começou a organizá-la. Seus cabelos molhados estavam caindo ante seus olhos e, por Deus, se estivesse sendo alvo dos sonhos de Naruto, queria por todos os mundos, deuses e possibilidades que fosse visto por ele justo agora...

Em menos de um minuto, juntou todas as coisas, organizou a bandeja e começou a subir as escadas. Pôde ouvir o barulho do chuveiro cessar instantaneamente. Seu coração, seu pobre coração, disparou mais que nunca... Agora, em cena, ele, a porta e a bandeja segurada pela mão que, como a que segurava a maçaneta, tremia dissimuladamente.

Abriu e entrou. Era só mais um dia normal afinal de contas. Não podia se deixar afetar por sua mente, dar tanta importância aos pensamentos à ponto de deixar que eles agissem sobre sua realidade. Se bem que seu conceito de realidade não era muito bem definido... mas... enfim: isso era assunto para outra hora.

A bandeja foi colocada sobre a cama e finalmente pôde se assentar ao lado da mesma, respirar fundo e ter ao menos cinco segundos antes que Naruto saísse pela porta branca, apenas uma regata escura — que não reparou muito — e uma boxer branca que contrastava com sua pele, com uma etiqueta na perna esquerda detalhada em dourado.

— Otou-san? O que...

— E-eu te trouxe o café! Hoje é sábado e sei que gosta de estudar pela manhã. Poupar tempo seu, sabe...

Sorrindo, tentando de todos os modos disfarçar a gafe de ser pego observando as pernas do filho. Não as pernas.. Por Deus! Aquela etiqueta era chamativa demais, e difícil demais de se ler!

— Obrigado! Toma café comigo?

— Hai...

Naruto se assentou, e o doce aroma do sabonete de mel que costumava usar se espalhou pelo ambiente. Minato estava sentindo-se corar pouco a pouco. Naruto estava olhando vez ou outra enquanto comia, reparando, podia sentir! E... bom, com o cabelo completamente diferente do usual, sabia que ficava bem mais bonito. Agora só lhe restava hipnotiza-lo o bastante para saber se havia sido protagonista de seus sonhos na última noite...

000

Olhava o celular em suas mãos. Sabia que ele estava estudando em seu quarto numa hora dessas, e seria tão simples descer a rua e ir até a casa dele! Mas... o único problema — além de centenas de outros, claro — é que lhe faltava coragem. Lhe faltava coragem porque queria repetir a dose e não sabia se, pelo comportamento no dia do acontecido, Naruto ia ao menos querer olhar na sua cara... Bom, precisava tentar, não é mesmo? Quem não arrisca...

Desceu de sua cama e calçou os tênis. Nem se preocupou em ajeitar os cabelos molhados. Não tinha tempo para isso agora, sua coragem iria embora antes de secá-los. Pegou os fones e saiu de casa em pouquíssimo tempo. Até mesmo Itachi, quem estava na sala, ficou intrigado com tanta astúcia. Ele nem mesmo se despedira! E olha que estavam sozinhos alí! **Seu** Sasuke não sairia antes de deixar um beijo bem dado em seus lábios, ou talvez nem mesmo saísse...

— Eu **vou** descobrir o que está acontecendo, Sasuke, ah, eu **vou**.

000

Toda aquela conversa estava, de repente, muito estranha. Os olhos azuis investigavam os seus, e sabia, podia sentir, que estava falando demais, mas mesmo assim, não podia evitar. Era Minato, seu pai, aquele em quem confiava totalmente, aquele que, infelizmente, agora sabia detalhes demais, mesmo que alguns falsos, de seu sonho da última noite.

Olhou de esguelha para o relógio. Droga... Ultimamente sentia-se com o coração disparado toda maldita hora! Sabia, era uma confusão imensa de sentimentos, mas não tinha como sair dela, não, não mesmo. Mal tinha forças para suportá-la sem ruir e sair falando centenas de coisas indevidas!

— Otou-san... Pare de me interrogar!

A faca que estava em sua mão, parou subitamente sobre a bancada. As maças que cortava para a salada, pobres frutas, estavam apavoradas demais.

— Eu não estou te interrogando, Naruto! Eu só quero saber com o que realmente sonhou!

Minato estava com um sorriso na cara, querendo ver até que ponto podia chegar com Naruto. Estavam preparando o almoço. Kushina chegaria para ele, ou ao menos esperavam que ela chegasse.

— Mas otou-san, você quer saber demais!

— Não é que eu quero saber demais, Naruto! É um assunto interessante e eu tenho o direito de ficar curioso... Mas tudo bem... Você não quer contar mais, então tá certo... Não precisa.

Ah, como Naruto odiava esse tipo de situação... Ver o sorriso triste no rosto de Minato... Era doloroso demais.

— Otou-san.. Eu já te contei demais!

Se aproximou e tocou o ombro do mais velho. Era interessante sentir-se quase da mesma altura que ele. A pele tão macia, tão sedosa... Recostou-se alí. Seu rosto em contato com o tecido da camisa, sabia que estava perto demais da nuca dele, podia sentir o cheiro doce do shampoo se desprendendo dos fios loiros, podia ver e quase sentir a pele dele se arrepiando aos pouquinhos por causa de sua respiração em contato com a mesma.

— Sonhou com ele. Está mentindo porque sonhou com ele.

Minato disse baixinho, mas ainda assim para que Naruto escutasse. Queria mais informações, mas sabia, estava avançando o limite do filho.

— Não, Minato! Não foi com ele. Droga!

Ouviu a voz do filho engrossar, ouviu o próprio nome de um modo que nunca antes tinha ouvido sair dos lábios dele; o sentiu se afastar de modo brusco e por fim, o viu subir as escadas. Droga... Mas tudo bem, mais tarde ele voltaria, e logo saberia, ele contaria de uma forma ou de outra. Talvez dormissem juntos outra vez e tivesse a chance de arrancar dele enquanto semiadormecido.

Em seu quarto, o garoto pensava nas tantas mudanças que haviam atingido seu caminho nesses curtos dois dias... Pensava também no modo que estava se sentindo, e sabia que estava trilhando pouco a pouco, um caminho perigoso demais. Sabia, ele o estava indagando em busca da verdade, queria ouvir que sim, havia sonhado **justo com ele**. Talvez isso fosse combustível o bastante para mandar o ego do mesmo para marte, e não, não daria esse gostinho, não agora.

— Droga! — um golpe na parede. A dor física, mesmo que intensa, era centenas de vezes mais suportável do que a maldita confusão que passava em sua cabeça. Estava pecando, estava errado. Nada podia fazer — Otou-san... Por que?

Questionou-se, deixando o corpo cair na grande cama onde haviam passado a última noite regados de doces, filmes e outras coisas... O calor tão bom, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda permanecia ali. Estava se sentindo do mesmo modo que antes, do mesmo modo que se sentira quando entendeu o que estava passando entre si e Sasuke...

— Deus, dai-me forças, porque eu não posso me deixar alcançar esse ponto...

Em sua mente, apenas uma justificativa: "É uma fase difícil pra mim, porque eu sou apenas um adolescente e estou confuso... É só uma fase..."

Uma sentença: "Preciso parar."

Uma certeza: "Não tem mais volta."

000

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Bem pessoal, mais uma vez atrasando por vários motivos. Um deles foi o fato de que minha mãe cortou o olho - mas está tudo bem, o oftamologista garantiu - e meu peixe Betta, Auron, andou bem doente... Ah Deus, isso é mais difícil do que criar histórias... Primeiro Íctio, depois Oodinose - a doença do veludo - e agora a Doença do Algodão.. Imagino se um dia eu tiver um filho e ele adoecer... É sério, não tenho o mínimo controle sobre o pânico que certas situações me causam, mas fazer o que não é mesmo? Ir em frente e ver no que vai dar!

Espero que gostem do chap.!

**Chapter 05 - Take me away tonight, show me your Paradise...**

_"Em sua mente, apenas uma justificativa: "É uma fase difícil pra mim, porque eu sou apenas um adolescente e estou confuso... É só uma fase..."_

_Uma sentença: "Preciso parar."_

_Uma certeza: "Não tem mais volta."_

Algumas horas se passaram desde o incidente na cozinha. Já havia visto sua mãe e, no exato momento, ela parecia estar ocupada demais discutindo a relação com Minato. A única coisa que queria era escapar um pouco da realidade, ocupar sua mente com algo que não fosse tão complexo, tão adulto, tão... errado, incerto, perigoso.

Levantou-se da escada da varanda, arrastou-se pouco a pouco para o parque que havia por alí por perto. Em sua trajetória, não percebeu nenhum detalhe, nada atraía seu senso de percepção, nem mesmo o fato de estar sendo observado por todo e qualquer ser existente naquele local, naquele momento. A brisa o estava levando as energias pesadas, o verde, as coisas ruins do coração, e o azul-cinza do céu, os maus pensamentos. Parou de repente. Olhou em volta... Estava envolvido em verde, protegido. Respirou fundo e viu uma leve solução. Sim, leve, porque o deixaria dentre a bruma, perdido, mente vazia, bem o bastante para entender o mundo como uma criança, esquecendo de todas as complicações causadas pelo ex-amigo.

Seus passos lentos o guiaram até o balanço rústico onde já se assentara tantas e tantas vezes para perder horas a fio conversando com Sasuke ou simplesmente perdendo tempo ao seu lado. Nessas horas, a nostalgia causava um nó em sua garganta, certa angústia por não ter certeza do que aconteceria, do rumo que precisaria seguir... Não podia se deixar tragar por esse tipo de emoções... Não mesmo. Isso era como uma doença, aquelas que ficam por muito e muito tempo se desenvolvendo e quando atacam, as coisas todas viram de cabeça para baixo de uma só vez...

— Ah, Sasuke...

Sussurrou, dando um leve impulso. Talvez sentir a brisa no rosto o faria sentir-se melhor, esquecer por um momento de todas as coisas que estavam fora da sua linha do "comum". Estava num certo tipo de crise de auto piedade. Sabia que haviam coisas estranhas acontecendo em seu peito, e não, não eram só por uma pessoa. O pior de tudo, é que sempre tivera medo de fazer algo impróprio, e agora, bom, era algo forte demais para conseguir separar da linha do comum... Já estava lá. Era errado, era o que desejava. Talvez fosse apenas curiosidade, mas talvez não. Porque diabos, no fim das contas, havia sonhado com ele? Talvez fosse por ter contado que também passara por esta fase, talvez fosse pelos cabelos loiros e pelo jeito todo carinhoso, agora entendido por outro ponto de vista que, era fato, gostaria muito de não ter. Sabia que não podia se deixar levar por certa linha de pensamentos, mas era como se houvesse aberto uma porta com suas próprias mãos para que todos esses problemas entrassem em sua vida através dela de uma só vez...

Sentiu algo estranho. Melhor dizendo, uma presença. Estava tão atormentado com seus próprios pensamentos que mal conseguiu entender de quem se tratava antes de olhar para trás.

— Sasuke...

O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. Os movimentos do balanço se cessaram. Estavam mais uma vez em um parque, olhando para a cara do outro. Sem palavras, sem coragem, sem destino. Podiam simplesmente decidir o que estava acontecendo, o que aconteceria, e até mesmo o que não aconteceria.

Ele se aproximou. Naruto já estava de pé ao lado do balanço. Sentiu sua mão ser tomada pelo outro e simplesmente se deixou levar. Precisava descobrir o que ele queria, porque já estava com incógnitas demais em sua vida no momento. Mais uma não seria de todo agradável.

_"Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?__  
__right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real__  
__Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?__  
__Why'd you turn away?__  
__Here's what I have to say"_

As sombras das árvores pareciam esconder ambos de toda a culpa ou todo o receio que o momento podia causar. Eram apenas eles, e dessa vez, parecia ser Sasuke quem faria algo a respeito do modo em que as coisas passariam a caminhar.

_"I was left to cry there__  
__Waiting outside there__  
__Grinning with a lost stare__  
__That's when I decided"_

— Sasuke…

Tentou dizer algo, tentou definir as coisas, tentou entender o motivo de ele estar sorrindo de canto, com o olhar perdido em algum lugar de seu rosto, mas tudo o que ele fez, foi pressionar o indicador ante seus lábios e então, encobrir seus olhos com a outra mão. Foi então que Naruto entendeu: Alí, não haviam problemas, não mais, não com seus lábios se tocando mais uma vez, de um modo diferente, mais intenso agora. Foi então que entendeu que não tinha por que se preocupar. Não com o que estava ocorrendo entre eles.

_"Why should I care?__  
__Cause you weren't there__  
__When I was scared__  
__I was so alone__  
__You, You need to listen__  
__I'm starting to trip__  
__I'm losing my grip__  
__And I'm in this thing alone"_

000

Estava em casa. Algo em seu peito dizia que seu filho estava perdido, mais uma vez. Não perdido no sentido de andar por ruas e se esquecer de onde veio e para onde vai, mas no sentido de emoções confusas. Havia visto Sasuke passar por sua casa minutos antes. O céu estava ficando cinza, e sabia, ele estava com Naruto, provavelmente no parque. Só rezava para que aquele joguinho de mau-gosto do Uchiha acabasse o quanto antes. Droga... Maldita família... Foi assim com ele, se deixou prender por aquele que não valia um centavo, e no fim tudo o que sobrou, foi uma suposta carta de "Adeus, vou me casar. Madara". Sofreu, muito. Chegou a pensar que morreria de desgosto, e só então, resolveu tomar jeito e se casar também. Fato que era apenas um adolescente, mas na sua idade, as pessoas já tinham um ou dois anos de casados. As famílias se formavam cedo, para que a vida fosse longa, duradoura.

— Naruto...

Sussurrou. Ante a porta do quarto do mesmo, havia um tipo de energia, muito pesada por sinal. Para Minato, um claro mau-presságio. Sabia que problemas estavam por vir, só não sabia ainda de qual direção eles viriam...

000

Seus pensamentos ainda estavam em uma total desordem, mas tudo o que queria era continuar nos braços dele. Não podia. Já fazia tempo que saíra de casa, e precisava voltar. O vento frio indicava, praticamente gritando, que alguma tormenta vinha naquela direção, e talvez fosse forte o bastante para se tornar a tormenta. Naruto gostava delas. Mesmo que assustadoras, elas causavam-lhe uma boa impressão. Talvez fosse o lilás-acinzentado com o qual o céu se tingia, talvez, talvez, fossem as brisas leves, pesadas e extravagantes que variavam entrando por sua janela e invadindo sua casa. Talvez fosse o fato de, quando amigos, poder dormir na casa de Sasuke, junto a ele, no quarto e na cama do mesmo, abraçados, um protegendo ao outro por causa das malditas histórias de terror que insistiam em marcar suas noites chuvosas.

— Eu preciso ir...

Se afastou do moreno. Estavam alí, mais uma vez, assentados sob a grande castanheira que dera origem a todas as outras existentes em volta dela. Estavam juntos, perdendo tempo como sempre. Dessa vez, uma única diferença: não como amigos, não como amantes, mas algo, algum meio termo capaz de definir uma estreita linha entre os dois rótulos.

— Fique.

— Não posso... Meus pais já devem estar preocupados.

Ele suspirou.

— Certo... Vamos.

Se levantaram, começaram pouco a pouco a caminhar. Sasuke entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele, e isso bastou para que Naruto tremesse nas bases. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Estavam agindo como um casal! Certo que pelos beijos e carícias que aconteciam poucos minutos atrás, o simples fato de segurar as mãos não era algo do qual deveria se espantar, mas isso era... estranho demais. E além de tudo, bom, não se sentia preparado para chegar ante Minato — e ante seus próprios pensamentos — assumindo um relacionamento que, por ventura, não existia há pouco mais de uma hora...

— Sasuke...

Parou de andar, chamando a atenção do mesmo. Estava confuso e precisava deixa-lo, precisava chegar sozinho em casa...

— Eu... preciso ir...

— Nós estamos indo, Naruto.

Constatação óbvia.

— Eu sei, mas não seria muito conveniente... ahm... — olhou em direção às mãos ainda unidas, que logo se separaram — entende?

— Sim... — suspirou — ainda vai querer me ver hoje?

Naruto sorriu, não percebendo o enfado do outro.

— Sim, sim...

— Então à noite nos vemos... Não diga aos seus pais que vai sair comigo, já que não acha isso conveniente.

— Certo, mas... — o abraçou e selou seus lábios — saiba que.. não é conveniente no momento, okay?

— Sem problemas.

Se beijaram. Aquilo Estava um pouco mais estranho do que pensou que seria. Ele se afastou dobrando à rua de sua casa. Tudo o que tinha que fazer agora era chegar em casa e colocar a cabeça no lugar. Precisava pensar no que diabos faria para contar a Minato, e precisava pensar se contaria. Sabia da fama dos garotos Uchiha e não, não acreditava de todo quando Sasuke dizia serem apenas mentiras causadas por gente mal-intencionada. Sabia que seria um pouco difícil para Minato engolir tudo isso... Precisava colocar as coisas na balança, ver até onde podia, ou até onde queria chegar com qualquer uma delas.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi pessoal... Passando depois de uma fase mais que difícil pra deixar mais um chapter pra vocês e agradecer a presença e as reviews. Beijos...**

**Chapter 06 – Never Say Never**

"_Precisava colocar as coisas na balança, ver até onde podia, ou até onde queria chegar com qualquer uma delas."_

— Onde esteve todo esse tempo?

Os olhos azuis estavam com um brilho repreensivo que o fizera pensar duas vezes antes de responder qualquer coisa.

— Estava no parque.

Seco, quase que por obrigação. Continuou andando rumo às escadas enquanto ele o seguia.

— Onde está minha mãe?

— Foi para o hospital.

— Mas não são nem seis horas ainda!

— Não vem questionar comigo...

— Droga...

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e entrou. Precisava pensar num modo de sair mais tarde sem que seu pai percebesse ou desse por falta de sua presença e pelo visto, Minato ficaria por perto. Precisava "adormecer" como um anjo para que ele desse algum espaço, alguma chance de escapar...

— Você quer sair mais tarde?

Ele perguntou, escorado ao beiral da porta.

— Não... Acho que vou tomar um banho e deitar um pouco. Estou meio... cansado...

— Tudo bem.

Minato sorriu e desapareceu antes mesmo que Naruto percebesse. Sabia que ele havia estado com o Uchiha no parque e isso estava deixando seu pobre ser em meio a um ataque de fúria tão intenso quanto o necessário… Precisava espairecer, precisava de uma bebida. Sabia onde ir, e com **quem** ir...

000

Um celular estava tocando, a música desesperada de sempre. Um homem por volta de seus trinta anos, levantou a cabeça e olhou na direção do aparelho. Por sorte havia encontrado em meio a três garotas que estavam partilhando a grande cama de seu loft.

— Jiraya...

— Não sei onde está, mas juro, estava dormindo...

Ao reconhecer a voz, o homem de longos cabelos brancos se levantou de imediato, o coração disparado, um sorriso surgindo no rosto. Tinha certeza que nem mesmo toda a sua fortuna seria capaz de tornar alguém tão importante para ele como era Minato..

— Namikaze... — um sorriso genuíno num rosto tão cheio de máscaras — O que posso fazer por você?

— Sabe.. eu andei pensando... Quer ir pra algum lugar hoje?

Se estivesse sozinho, gritaria como a adolescente que foi convidada para sair por seu príncipe encantado, mas precisava se portar bem. Amarrou um lençol de seda ao redor de seus quadris e respondeu:

— É só me dizer para onde...

Minato sabia, esse era seu eterno e fiel amigo, amante ou que diabos fosse, Jiraya, aquele que ainda conhecera na adolescência, e que fora capaz de marcar seu coração por quase dezessete anos.

000

Havia escutado o assunto ao telefone. Sabia que Minato estava falando com alguém, e já podia indicar quais pessoas poderiam ser. Mesmo assim, havia algo que estava deixando seu coração dolorido. Era como se houvesse declinado o convite de ser o acompanhante dele por esta noite. Isso o estava deixando irritado. Tudo o que podia fazer agora era esperar escurecer e esperar o momento mais oportuno para "fugir" e aliviar sua culpa com bebidas e com... Sasuke...

Nem mesmo queria pensar no que podia acontecer caso tivessem muito tempo e muito álcool, juntos, sem ninguém para causar incomodo ou servir de empecilho entre eles...

Alcançou o telefone e discou o número tão conhecido. Aguardou alguns segundos e a voz embargada atendeu. Não era como se ele estivesse chorando. Estava rouco, mas devia ser pelo simples fato de estar dormindo...

— Sasuke...

— Hai.

— Onde está?

— No meu quarto...

— Vamos pra onde hoje?

O outro pareceu pensar por um momento e sussurrar algumas coisas. Era estranho o atual comportamento dele, mas não queria pensar no motivo ou acabaria achando que ele estava com raiva por alguma coisa que fizera...

— Bom, eu... não sei... Vamos pra um lugar onde a gente possa beber e se esconder da chuva. Meu irmão sabe um lugar perfeito.

— Mas ele também vai?

— Hai, com a **loira** dele...

Naruto quis sorrir. Teria que preparar sua câmera. Sempre que tinha a sorte de sair com Deidara — vestido de mulher — e Itachi, nunca tinha um modo de gravar o momento para sempre.

— Tudo bem então.. Quando forem, avisa.

Já ia desligar, mas foi interrompido.

— Naruto! Espera... Por que você não me deixou te levar até em casa?

— Err... porque meu pai estava bravo comigo desde ontem, então não queria que você passasse por qualquer constrangimento.

Sabia que não tinha sido convincente o bastante, mas mesmo assim, bom, tinha valido a tentativa.

— Certo. Então... Mais tarde eu te busco aí.

Antes que pudesse sequer pensar em contestar, a chamada se deu por finalizada. Pronto. Estava em **mais uma** enrascada.

— Droga!

000

Não estava de todo ocupado no momento. Estava revirando seus pertences em busca de uma... coisa, que, por ventura, Jiraya gostava bastante... A porta de seu quarto se abriu, sobressaltando-o.

— Otou-san...

— Naruto! Não entra sem bater... É feio!

— Hai, hai... gomen...

O loirinho andou até a cama e se assentou.

— Vai sair com alguém?

— Não. Vou a uma reunião de negócios. Muito importante. Vou comprar uma nova casa para colocar a venda.

— Entendo.

Sorriu.

— E-eu... queria ir com você...

Ele largou o que fazia e se aproximou.

— Naruto... — acariciou a face do mais novo — é apenas uma reunião enfadonha! Você não gosta de coisas assim... E além do mais, você disse que estava cansado... Por que não aproveita para descansar ao menos um pouco?

A mão em sua face juntamente com as palavras, fez seu coração arder num misto de raiva dele, raiva de si mesmo e arrependimento. Mas tudo bem, se ele não queria sair com sua humilde pessoa, deixaria para a próxima. Hoje, talvez, teria a melhor noite de sua vida... Mal podia esperar. Tanta raiva que retorcia suas entranhas agora, seria transformada em impulsos para que pudesse aprontar sem se arrepender, sem medo.

— Hai, otou-san. — afastou o toque do mesmo — espero que se divirta na sua.. reunião, justo no sábado a noite.

Levantou-se. Minato, por dentro, sentiu um misto de dó, de alegria e de vitória. Sabia que poderia muito bem ligar para o amigo e inventar uma desculpa, levar Naruto para passar a noite fora e tudo ficar bem, mas ele precisava, como um bom pai, ensinar ao filho que suas decisões têm certo peso. Assim, ele repensaria antes de dizer que sim, ou que não. Pôde vê-lo saindo pela porta do jeito que menos gostava... O rosto com uma expressão angustiada, os punhos cerrados... Sabia, estava enfurecido consigo mesmo. Nada que pudesse fazer agora... Tinha simplesmente que deixá-lo digerir todo o sentimento por sua própria conta.

000

— Desgraçado...

Acertou um golpe na pobre parede de seu quarto. Se as coisas tinham que ser desse modo, então que fossem. Iria fazer tudo o que tivesse vontade hoje. Teria Sasuke em seus braços e sim, faria o que desse na telha com ele. Precisava.

Alcançou mais uma vez o celular e pensou antes de agir, pela primeira vez no dia. Queria mandar uma mensagem dizendo que passaria para pegá-lo, mas como as coisas já estavam combinadas, bom, poderia deixar quieto... Mas sim, — sorriu malicioso como o diabo que **ainda** não era — queria tê-lo para si, dentro de um carro ou em qualquer lugar que fosse... Pensaria como um predador, agiria como tal, e no fim das contas deixaria toda a raiva e todo o rancor se esvaírem de acordo com suas ações. No momento se sentia pesado, com vontade apenas de fechar os olhos e agir por instinto, se deixar levar pelo clamor interno de sua alma e acabar com toda e qualquer possibilidade de Minato deixar sua casa hoje de um modo bem demoníaco, perverso e malicioso, mas não, ele não podia fazer isso. Sua vingança seria bem mais doce, bem melhor...

000

Seu coração estava disparado. Tinha certeza de que seu filho estava furioso com sua negativa. Nada podia fazer, ainda era infantil nesse aspecto. Ele tinha que, realmente, aprender o peso de suas decisões. Tinha que ser um bom pai, mesmo que sofresse com isso, e ensinar a ele. E pelo visto, sua noite ao lado do amigo seria de todo proveitosa... A companhia dele era perfeitamente discreta — enquanto não estavam bêbados — e perfeitamente agradável, tanto quando estava por cima, quanto quando estava por baixo...

Sorriu malicioso. Se pudesse contar a Naruto sem quebrar sua imagem de pai-herói, o faria só para ver a cara dele. Não estava pensando no garoto como um filho, não mais. Agora era como se fossem adolescentes, da mesma idade, tentando mostrar quem era melhor, mais forte, como um duelo para descobrir, entender, quem se tornaria o macho-alfa da tribo. E Minato, não sabia porque, mas tinha certeza de que ganharia. Se Naruto podia recusar sua companhia, também podia fazer o mesmo à dele.

000

— Tô saindo!

Do alto das escadas, Naruto pôde ver seu pai genuinamente elegante sair pela porta. Corroendo-se dentro do roupão branco, pensou, angustiado.. "Tô saindo? Só isso?"

Ah, por Deus! Aquilo não era justo! Depois de contar seu segredo a ele e de ter seus sonhos perturbados por imagens quentes e desejos pecaminosos ele estava agindo assim? Não podia e nem queria acreditar. Olhou para o relógio na parede do corredor. Precisava se arrumar. Logo Sasuke passaria para busca-lo, e tornaria sua noite **a noite**. Jurou para sí mesmo que sequer pensaria em Minato enquanto estivesse ao lado daquele quem fizera toda essa situação começar...

Jurou ainda que, **nunca**, nunca mais se deixaria levar por coisas como o cheiro amadeirado de Minato ou os olhos extremamente azuis e profundos que seduziam até mesmo em sonhos... Jurou que **nunca** mais contaria segredo algum para ele. Tudo o que queria, era se divertir e esquecer que imaginara coisas impossíveis justo com aquele que o havia desprezado.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá pessoal!** Depois de mais um atraso imenso sem razões ou motivos exceto um bloqueio, estou aqui de novo, tentando fazer que isso ande e que todos continuem gostando! Segue o capítulo...

**Chapter 07 – Duality**

As roupas estavam fracas demais, seu ânimo nem mesmo dava as caras, e por mais que imaginasse como seria gostoso dar o troco em Minato, não conseguia se imaginar fazendo isso hoje. Provavelmente estaria frígido como uma freira.

— Sasuke... eu não quero mais sair.

Dizia no telefone, enquanto observava a estampa delicada da toalha de banho que envolvia sua cintura.

— Por quê?

— Eu não sei... Meu pai saiu e se por algum azar a gente trombar com ele pode ser um pouco que... constrangedor, e as coisas podem ficar ruins pra mim..

— No que tá pensando em fazer então?

— N-não sei... Escuta... Por que não passa a noite aqui?

— Eu não sei... Itachi não quer que eu fique dormindo na rua...

— Olha Sasuke, tudo bem. Quando decidir o que fazer, me liga. Provavelmente eu não vou fazer nada mesmo..

O ímpeto de desligar só foi contido com muito esforço quando ouviu o outro chamar o seu nome.

— O que foi?

— Tudo bem... Eu vou pra aí. Quer que eu leve algo para beber?

— Algo forte.

Bastou. A chamada foi finalizada e Naruto sorriu. Seria melhor ficar em casa, seria mais fácil de concretizar seus planos. Ao menos tinha sua grande cama para se... divertir com Sasuke..

000

Já havia chegado no Bar. Estava bebendo com seu amigo, flertando com ele, mas sua mente permanecia em casa. Como Naruto estaria sozinho? Será que estava estudando? Ou será que havia ido pra rua? Deus, como queria não ter agido daquele modo, como não queria tê-lo dispensado... Mas agora precisava arcar com as consequências de ser tão tempestivo...

— Vamos para cima Minato... Você parece estressado...

Olhou para o amigo que tocava seu pescoço de modo sutil, incitando-o a aceitar. O fez. Sorriu para ele e deixou-se levar. Precisava desafogar logo, queria voltar para casa.

000

Abriu a porta.. Ele estava estranhamente bonito... Um tipo de roupa que jamais havia usado em sua frente, uma bata negra, longa, jeans rasgados e coturnos... Na mão esquerda, uma garrafa de vinho. Na outra, sua mochila.

Sorriu para ele...

— Está bonito... Entre.

Por detrás de toda aquela máscara de frieza, havia um Sasuke completamente ansioso, suas mãos tremiam, era como se estivesse com medo do que pudesse acontecer entre ele e Naruto.

Já dentro da casa do amigo, foi guiado pelo mesmo escada acima, observando-o... A camisa colada, provavelmente de tecido macio, mangas longas, branca, o jeans escuro, um pouco menos rasgado que o seu... E... Estava sem cinto...

Quando adentraram o quarto do loiro, uma música legal estava tocando. Naruto fechou sua porta, apagou sua luz. Sasuke largou a mochila e retirou sua bata enquanto olhava para o amigo... O botão do jeans do mesmo estava aberto... Ah, droga, aquilo era quente, provocação demais. Não tinha como não ficar quente...

— Naruto...

Sussurrou, o outro se aproximando.

— Cala a boca, Sasuke..

O moreno sentiu a mão em sua nuca, a outra em sua cintura, puxando-o, deixando claro o que o outro queria... Tão claro como quando seus lábios se tocaram. Naruto estava cheio de luxúria, e talvez, Sasuke começava a se convencer, havia sido uma boa idéia ficar pela casa do mesmo.

A língua do loiro dominava a sua, a garrafa em sua mão pesava mais do que o normal, tudo o que queria agora era abri-la e tomar junto com ele, mesmo sabendo que nada daquilo acabaria muito cedo, ou de forma muito calma... Podia sentir o calor promissor desprendendo do "amigo"...

Foi afastado de modo brusco pelo mesmo. O quarto estava escuro o bastante para que nem fosse notado ruborizando feito uma garotinha de onze anos, e isso era agradável o bastante para deixa-lo mais seguro de seus atos... Naruto se desfez da própria camisa.

— Por que não abre isso pra gente beber de uma vez?

Disse, olhando para Sasuke de cima a baixo antes de se aproximar e desabotoar a calça do mesmo, olhando de modo sutilmente provocante em seus olhos. Sasuke abriu o vinho, levando a garrafa aos lábios, sorvendo o líquido embriagante e adocicado antes de oferecer ao outro, quem tomou-lhe a garrafa e bebeu também, deixando-a logo em seguida sobre um lugar qualquer.

— Onde estão seus pais?

— Minha mãe tá no trabalho, meu pai saiu com um amigo.. Por que a pergunta?

— Porque vamos fazer barulho...

Sasuke sussurrou de modo provocante, e Deus, aquilo fez a pele de Naruto arder como nunca antes com o amigo. Ele queria jogar, então, jogariam por um bom tempo... Sorriu de canto antes de puxar-lhe os cabelos com força e dominar a boca deliciosamente promissora, mordiscando de leve dentre o beijo. Sasuke gemeu e o corpo de Naruto pareceu se incendiar sem o mínimo esforço. Pressionou os quadris contra os dele, ganhando um gemido de aprovação, deixando de lado todo e qualquer receio de ir adiante. Sasuke queria, estava demonstrando claramente, e quem era ele para negar...

Suas mãos passaram a tocá-lo, explorar o corpo do outro, adentrar aquele jeans apertado para só então abaixar o zíper do mesmo, sussurrando:

— Tire...

Sasuke se afastou sem a mínima cerimônia, livrando-se da calça, enquanto Naruto fazia o mesmo. O loiro se aproximou daquele anjo de porcelana que estava ao seu dispor, abraçando-o por trás, acariciando a pele exposta, acariciando o corpo escondido por sob aquela boxer negra que contrastava com a pele claríssima... Mordeu de leve o pescoço do outro, o escutando ofegar... Ter Sasuke ofegando em seus braços era uma espécie de prêmio, algo como uma recompensa por não poder ter Minato... Naruto sabia, estava dividido, e no fundo, não queria deixar de estar assim...

Apertou seu corpo contra o de Sasuke, mostrando o quão interessado estava naquilo que aconteceria logo mais... Sentiu o outro afastar-se o mínimo, apenas para se virar e tomar seus lábios, acariciar seu corpo, como se estivesse gravando para depois comparar com algo ou alguém. O padrão comportamental que tomava tanto sua pessoa quanto o amigo era incrivelmente inverso ao desinteresse que demonstravam ante toda e qualquer coisa que passasse diante de seus olhos na rua. Estavam agindo como realmente podiam agir, como realmente agiriam sem centenas de pares de olhos sobre si.

Só deram por sí quando tombaram na cama, o colchão macio acomodando-lhes o peso, enquanto continuavam deliciando-se um no outro... Naruto logo percebeu-se despido, assim como o amigo. Nem faziam idéia nesse momento de onde estavam suas roupas, ou o que restara delas... Tocavam-se, beijavam-se. Pouco tempo e sabiam, tudo estaria perdido.

000

— Quer que eu pare?

— N-não!

Aquelas vozes... Deus, deveria estar ficando louco. Estava cansado demais, havia bebido demais e nada parecia estar certo... Todos os seus pensamentos, as ruas e até a casa pareciam estar de ponta-cabeça. Arrancou o paletó do terno, afrouxou a gravata e começou a subir degrau por degrau.

— Aah! Naruto!

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Algo muito fora do comum estava acontecendo em sua casa. Havia música, e por Deus, jurava saber de quem se tratava aquela voz... Seu corpo queimou por dentro. Então era desse modo que seu querido filho pretendia dormir...

— Maldito.

Sussurrou. Ah, sim, Naruto estaria em maus lençóis quando aquele bastardo saísse de sua casa. Não conseguiria dormir, e tamanho arrependimento lhe tomava de assalto, de forma que queria voltar no tempo e nem mesmo pensar em abandoná-lo à própria sorte... Nem mesmo queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer se... Deus, Naruto não estivesse no controle da situação.

Foi para seu quarto. Por sinal, sentia, seria torturado a noite toda com aqueles sons.. Sua mente estava tão atormentada, que pegou-se imaginando... Pegou-se invejando o garoto Uchiha. Sim, a partir de agora assumiria para si mesmo: Queria tomar Naruto para si, impedi-lo de se tornar, mais uma vez, propriedade de Sasuke Uchiha.

000

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Olá pessoal! Devido ao grande número de acessos, estou aqui com uma surpresa para todos vocês! Mais um capítulo! Muito obrigada pela presença, comentários e etc... Espero que gostem!**

**000**

**Chapter 08 – Taking Back My Control**

Depois de centenas de horas de tortura, a fio, — Deus, como conseguiam passar tanto tempo? Como não entravam em exaustão? — finalmente conseguira dormir, por poucas horas, claro.

O sol já estava praticamente alto do lado de fora, e seu humor o fazia enxergar-se ante o espelho como o próprio Ceifador do Diabo.

Ajeitou os cabelos molhados com a mão. A roupa completamente negra contrastava com a expressão branca. Saiu do quarto. O cheiro amadeirado causava certo temor. Será que parecia rígido demais? Será que o assustaria mais que o necessário? Bom, não podia se preocupar agora, se esse era o intuito.

Parou ante a porta do quarto dele. Tocou a maçaneta. Movimentou do modo que sabia, a destravaria e em alguns segundos, pôde ver o interior do cômodo... Estavam deitados, nus... O cheiro doce do que diabos tivessem usado ainda insistia em permanecer no ambiente. O som ainda estava ligado, e Deus, ele estava tão lindo! Por que tinha que estar ao lado daquele garoto? Por que tinha que estar alí, com ele, e não ao seu lado?

Questionou-se mentalmente antes de fechar a porta e lamentar-se, suspirando. Iria para a cozinha, e nem mesmo queria ver quando aquele garoto deixasse sua casa. Resolvera-se: Isso iria acabar. Fora a primeira e **última** vez. Nessa manhã de domingo, estabeleceria as **suas** regras mais uma vez.

000

Olhou para o relógio... Já era tarde e Sasuke havia acabado de sair. Por sinal seu pai ainda não havia chegado. Trancou a porta e pôs-se a andar em direção à cozinha arrastando o longo lençol que lhe servia de saia... Estava com a cabeça explodindo, precisava de um remédio e de algumas coisas pra comer... Estava faminto.

Poucos passos e Minato surgiu em seu campo visual... Nesse instante, soube-se em maus lençóis... Os olhos azuis estavam escuros, estava estranho demais... Uma aura perigosa, que fazia seu corpo doer... Não podia parecer afetado, não mesmo. Abaixou o olhar e foi até a geladeira, servindo-se com água... Alcançou o remédio em uma das gavetas e fez uso do mesmo... Minato não disse uma única palavra. Isso lhe causou arrepios. Sentia-se um monstro, como se toda e qualquer desgraça do mundo fosse atribuída a seu ser, sua legítima culpa.

Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, tentando falar o que quer que fosse... Impossível. Estava desprovido de coragem para enfrentar o outro... Talvez fosse o fato de saber ter feito coisas indevidas sob o teto que também pertencia a ele... Talvez fosse o fato dele estar diferente demais, promissor e quieto demais. Pelo pouco muito que o conhecia, sabia que se as coisas não estivessem tão feias, ele estaria dando um esparro imenso agora, e com certeza o haveria colocado de castigo, mas não... Nem mesmo um olhar...

— Otou-san...

Disse, aproximando-se, espichando a mão para tocá-lo o ombro. Ele, sutilmente, afastou-se. Nada respondeu. Largou o que fazia e foi em direção às escadas, subindo e se trancando no quarto. Mais uma vez, Naruto se arrependera de suas escolhas em sua vida... Mais uma vez havia decepcionado Minato... Parecia ser profissional em fazer isso... E não, não se orgulhava de ser assim.

Agora, parado no centro da cozinha, sozinho, sentia vontade de chorar.. Tudo o que queria era um abraço... Um abraço **dele**.

— Otou-san...

Sussurrou, seus olhinhos azuis ficando marejados... Se pudesse, por Deus, haveria contido seus impulsos, não teria chamado Sasuke, não teria se comportado tão mal...

000

Em seu quarto, Minato pensava em tudo o que poderia fazer com Naruto para puni-lo. Várias e várias palavras que doeriam como o pior suplício do mundo, várias e várias ações que fariam minutos tomarem o peso de horas... Mas não, sabia que não seria capaz de puni-lo... Tudo o que podia fazer agora era sentar na cama e curtir suas próprias mágoas, ou simplesmente agir...

Respirou fundo e levantou-se. Abriu a porta, deparando-se com ele ante a porta de seu próprio quarto, mão na maçaneta... E aqueles olhos azuis transbordando uma tristeza que jamais havia visto... Havia algo doendo dentro do peito dele, sabia, mas precisava fazer o que queria agora...

Aproximou-se, sem palavras, sem expressões. Com certa força, tomou-lhe a face... Olhos nos olhos e viu que ele não sabia o que fazer, como agir... Por um instante pensou em refrear-se, mas caso o fizesse, não seria quem era, não seria Namikaze Minato. Acariciou a bochecha do menor, antes de segurar-lhe o pulso que estava na maçaneta e colar seus lábios. Naruto lhe pertencia, e acabara de deixar isso claro...

Ele não sabia como reagir, mas sabia, estava de olhos fechados, enquanto sentia aquele toque proibido, pecaminoso... O mais velho aprofundou as coisas... Tocou a língua dele com a sua própria, e Naruto não relutou... Apenas aceitou. Era engraçado senti-lo tremer... Sabia que a mente do mesmo viraria uma incrível bola de neve depois disso... Não se importava. Não de todo, não agora.

000

Sasuke havia chegado bem em sua casa, exceto pelas marcas no pescoço e pelo cansaço, pela ressaca... Seu corpo havia sido muito abusado durante a noite. Só esperava que Itachi ainda estivesse dormindo. Assim, poderia forjar uma história que não abalasse sua vida calma, tranquila e ajeitada dentro de casa.

Fechou a porta para só então olhar para a sala. Seu corpo gelou, tremeu e se arrepiou. Deus, estava realmente enrascado.

Aquele vampiro de longos cabelos negros parado atrás de seu irmão, era Uchiha Madara, seu tio, um dos homens mais famosos da cidade, um dos mais insanos e perigosos também, se não o mais.

Itachi estava sentado, um longo roupão vermelho escuro, cabelos soltos e um olhar cheio de ódio. Sasuke estava desprovido de coragem para se mover.

— Agora pertence ao Uzumaki, não é mesmo?

A voz rouca se fez presente. Como Madara sabia? Como diabos ele havia levado tal coisa até Itachi?

Sasuke teve apenas duas certezas: uma, a de que se daria muito mal nas próximas horas, e a outra, de que teria que fazer Naruto pagar! Era culpa dele estar no meio disso agora, era culpa dele deixar as pessoas saberem...

000

Seus olhos se abriram quando ele se afastou. Sua boca queimava e ele estava andando em direção ao próprio quarto.

Entrou. Se trancou. O mundo pareceu girar.

Naruto não sabia o que dizer para sí mesmo, o que fazer... Não sabia nem mesmo se podia soltar a respiração. Levou uma das mãos até a boca, tocando o lábio inferior com o indicador... Aquilo realmente havia acontecido? Estava perdido.. Não queria pensar em nada.

Demorou alguns segundos até conseguir reagir, entrando para seu quarto, se trancando e finalmente começando a tentar normalizar sua respiração. Se estivesse sonhando, queria voltar segundos atrás, repetir tudo aquilo, nunca mais acordar...

000

Minato tremia. Estava completamente atordoado, respiração descompassada e tudo mais. Não conseguia acreditar no que havia feito com Naruto, não conseguia acreditar que havia pecado, que havia tido coragem para fazer o que tanto desejara. Agora, não havia volta. Queria saber como Naruto estava, queria fazer aquilo outra vez, queria tudo ao mesmo tempo em que queria nada, que queria manter-se em paz.

Um adulto se sentindo um adolescente de treze anos. Essa era sua definição para si mesmo no momento. Olhou em volta sem saber o que fazer, acabando por se assentar na cama e olhar em volta, para o nada, durante alguns minutos, enquanto seus batimentos cardíacos voltavam ao menos a um ritmo aceitável.

Havia conseguido punir Naruto do melhor modo possível, havia conseguido fazer o que queria de modo impensado. Agora, precisava apenas esperar e fingir que nada havia acontecido para ver os resultados, porque sim, sabia que os resultados viriam.

000

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Nem mesmo comento minha demora... Estou passando pra deixar mais um chapter pra todo mundo e espero não ter decepcionado todos pela demora excessiva. Espero que gostem.**

**Chapter 09 – Feelings**

Já era noite. Naruto estava preso em seu quarto desde quando entrara no mesmo. Seus pais haviam saído para comprar qualquer coisa no mercado e essa era a sua chance de ir buscar qualquer coisa para comer. Estava morto de fome... Seus pensamentos ainda o levavam para o lado de fora de sua porta, horas antes, quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus...

Um arrepio percorreu suas costas quando tocou os próprios lábios com o indicador de sua mão esquerda... Não tinha como saber se havia ficado louco e imaginado coisas, ou se aquilo havia realmente sido verdade... Tinha, no fundo, a certeza de que sim, era, porque jamais, mesmo em seus sonhos, havia sentido algo tão forte, tão marcante, tão inundado de sentimentos...

— Otou-san...

Fechou os olhos, e mais uma vez, desejou estar com ele. A noite de domingo parecia calma, mas sabia, podia transformá-la em chamas, e iria, porque precisava aliviar a tensão do ocorrido... Alcançou o celular com uma única certeza: Não passaria a noite sob o mesmo teto de Minato.

000

— E-eu não entendo porque ele está assim Minato, nosso filho nunca se deixou influenciar por nada, nunca se deixou levar pelos amigos e coisas assim, e agora ele simplesmente mergulha de cabeça na rebeldia!

— Ele ainda não mergulhou de cabeça, ele simplesmente está andando com más companhias, e isso tem influenciado o comportamento dele, tem influenciado até o jeito de vestir... Eu ainda acho que é apenas uma fase...

— Você vê? Ele está se tornando um vândalo, na escola nem mesmo se comporta, e fica andando com os garotos mais velhos, os Uchiha...

— Eu sei, eles são o pior problema de nosso filho... Sasuke tem frequentado nossa casa, Kushina.. E eu não posso proibir, porque prefiro que Naruto fique sob os meus olhos do que ele sair por aí, sumir com esses meninos e sabe-se lá pra onde...

— Minato... — ela respirou fundo enquanto pegava algumas coisas da prateleira — eu realmente não sei mais o que fazer... Eu sei que sou uma mãe ausente e que nessa fase da vida dele eu...

Ele colocou o indicador ante os lábios dela, carinhoso como sempre fora...

— Pshhh... Não se culpe por algo que não lhe compete... Não é a sua presença que vai impedi-lo de ser quem é, que vai evitar toda essa rebeldia... Temos que aceitar e conversar com ele, de algum modo, fazer com que veja que não é certo, que não é bom...

Ele a abraçou, acolhendo-a contra seu peito.. Tão jovem, tão linda e sempre tão ocupada... trinta anos, aparência de vinte, olhar tão triste...

— Eu te amo Kushina, e te ver assim me machuca, então por favor, peço que confie em mim e coloque um sorriso no seu rosto, por ele, por nós... Eu te prometo, vou cuidar disso.

000

A sala de estudos parecia pequena demais, sufocante demais. Os olhos de Madara sobre seu ser há horas, indagadores, pareciam queimar. Itachi estava assentado sobre a mesa, esperando uma resposta. O dia havia transcorrido em meio a todo e qualquer tipo de transtorno, o dia havia sido doloroso o bastante para que nem mesmo relutasse em evitar essa conversa depois do jantar em família... Estava cansado demais para fazê-lo.

— Responda! Ele quer saber por que diabos anda dando escândalos na escola junto a ele!

— Eu já disse! Droga! Não foi uma merda de um escândalo!

— Então por que se exibiu junto a todos os outros garotos? Se não queria que seu irmão ficasse sabendo que dormiria com ele, então que o fizesse com discrição, garoto estúpido!

— Madara! Eu não trouxe você aqui pra ensinar o Sasuke a me trair!

Itachi disse, se levantando de onde estava e indo até próximo ao irmão. O olhou, o viu abaixar o rosto, sabendo que estava errado, que nem mesmo tinha como se safar dessa. Aproveitou-se, demonstrando o quão decepcionado estava:

— Estou com ódio de você.. e poderia contar aos nossos pais que me provoca, que dorme comigo e que agora dorme com o Uzumaki... Mas graças ao Madara-sama, tenho uma idéia um pouco melhor... — aproximou-se ainda mais, toda e qualquer distância sendo aniquilada — Vai provar para ele que ainda vale o nosso segredo sujo... **Vamos** provar para ele que isso ainda existe.

— Você tinha prometido que nunca faria isso ante os olhos de ninguém...

Sussurrou. Itachi sorriu de canto.

— Eu menti.

Sasuke, mais uma vez, sentiu-se encurralado. Não tinha como reagir, então não relutou quando teve seus pulsos tomados, quando Itachi arrancou suas roupas, quando viu-se cruelmente exibido em frente àquele que agora assentado em uma das poltronas do local, assistia a toda a sua humilhação. Só queria que aquilo acabasse, só queria poder sumir dali pelo resto da noite.

000

Havia suportado de tudo. Havia suportado sua mãe reclamar, havia suportado os olhos gelados de Minato sobre seu ser e sim, havia tremido de medo a cada instante. Droga... Desde quando chegaram do mercado, estavam fingindo ser uma família perfeita, fingindo que tudo estava bem. Sua mãe já havia vindo falar sobre qualquer coisa, havia respondido cordialmente, e só esperava que Minato não fizesse o mesmo, nem tentasse vir falar nada. Estaria ferindo ainda mais sua pobre alma tendo que olhar para os olhos do mesmo, tendo que fingir, assim como ele, que nada havia acontecido. Em sua mente, dividiam espaço com o ódio de si mesmo, rancor e outras coisas, a vontade e as idéias de aprontar mais tarde. Já sabia como fazer. Sairia pela janela, tudo bem que era arriscado demais e provavelmente se arrebentaria, mas era por uma causa justa, valia à pena. Tudo no que pensava, era como seria interessante estar com Sasuke outra vez, como seria quente e divertido. Já podia até mesmo sentir os lábios dele contra os seus, podia sentir o calor do corpo dele contra o seu...

Droga... Estava pensando demais... Precisava olhar as horas e começar a agir. Tinha que se arrumar, esconder a mochila que levaria com as coisas que talvez fosse precisar e dar um jeito de arrumar uma saída, mesmo que essa fosse tentar saltar pela janela... Haviam arbustos. Provavelmente se machucaria, mas apenas um pouco. Só esperava não se quebrar.

Levantou-se. Era hora de tomar providências.

000

Suas lágrimas o faziam sentir-se amargo por dentro. Suas roupas pretas como seu luto o faziam parecer ainda mais pálido... Se encontrava do outro lado do bairro, perto de todos aqueles bares e lojas, à essa hora, ainda abertos. Maldita ganância que nem o deixava uma rua deserta para poder reclamar em paz! Estava com ódio e com seu amigo, Suigetsu. O garoto nem mesmo havia feito perguntas quando pedira para ficar em sua casa, para que o mesmo lhe buscasse. Estava fraco demais para atravessar o bairro sozinho.

Os passos eram largos, logo queriam esconder-se novamente, inclusive Suigetsu, quem odiava pisar na rua pelo fato de se parecer incrivelmente com uma garota. Detestava ir quase toda semana para a delegacia por ter quebrado o braço de algum adulto engraçadinho ou coisas do tipo, então evitava ter esse tipo de problemas.

A casa grande com uma loja ao lado também pertencente a família de Suigetsu foi surgindo pouco a pouco, esplendorosa, à medida em que andavam. Sasuke se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo. Mesmo com toda a vontade de vingar-se, melhor dizendo, descontar suas frustrações em Naruto, ainda queria vê-lo.

000

— Onde está?

— Na casa de Suigetsu.

— Como vou saber onde Suigetsu mora se ele nem mesmo pisa na rua?

Sussurrava, descendo as escadas rapidamente, esquivando-se em meio ao escuro. Por sorte não havia precisado escorrer pela janela. Em menos de vinte segundos, alcançou a rua, podendo falar livremente.

— Onde ele mora?

— Ao lado do estúdio de tatuagens...

O loiro bem sabia onde era...

— Estou indo aí agora. Só manda ele me esperar do lado de fora... Ou faz isso você mesmo...

Desligou. Tudo o que precisava era um lugar para passar a noite, e Deus, havia conseguido. Isso era tão bom! Mal podia esperar o amanhecer para sentir o estardalhaço de sua fuga noturna abater-se sobre o seu dia... Seria interessante ver Minato fulminando em ódio quando soubesse que, mais uma vez, havia passado a noite com Sasuke... Esse jogo perigoso estava ficando interessante demais para que Naruto quisesse abandoná-lo...

Uma garoa fina começava a cair. Podia sentir o frescor da brisa noturna promissora... Era tão bom sentir-se livre mesmo que por um instante, mesmo que com ele e todas as coisas ainda atormentando sua mente... Não sabia que rumo sua vida tomaria depois de tudo isso... Só sabia que sim, havia se apaixonado pelo beijo **dele**. Justo pelo beijo que menos poderia se apaixonar...

— Otou-san...

Parado, ainda olhando pelo caminho do qual havia vindo, sussurrou, uma parte de seu ser ainda em remorso. Certo, a outra parte ainda era toda em desejo por aventura, adrenalina, e no momento, essa parte conseguia ser mais forte que a outra.

000

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

Olá pessoal! Venho cheia de boas energias deixar mais um capítulo! Estou oficialmente DE FÉRIAS! O que automaticamente implica mais tempo para escrever, ler e respirar yaoi! Espero que vários compartilhem dessa alegria e gostem do capítulo! Grande Beijo!

**Chapter 10 – Your Guardian Angel**

Seus passos haviam sido rápidos o bastante para não demorar. Sentia-se seguido todo o tempo. Droga... Detestava isso... Era como se houvessem olhos famintos sobre sua pessoa, era como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer, e isso lhe causava calafrios.

Logo viu ao longe aquele garoto que mal pisava na rua, mas sabia, era um cara legal. Os cabelos num tom gelado eram inconfundíveis. Se aproximou saudando-o com um sorriso fraco.

— Entre...

Ele apenas disse, retribuindo a expressão amigável.

A casa era grande, já havia passado por alí algumas vezes e observado. Logo atrás de si, ele fez o mesmo percurso, trancando a porta ao passar por ela. A sala grande estava numa penumbra confortavelmente assustadora, músicas pesadas e três pessoas que logo reconheceu... O meio-irmão de Suigetsu, Kisame, um dos amigos nem tão amigos assim de Itachi, que era tatuador e tinha a pele tão clara, tão clara, que chegava a parecer azulada e traços marcantes. Uma das garotas que estavam assentadas era Sakura, a escandalosa, que hoje parecia quieta demais ao lado de Hinata, a garota de olhos perolados e timidez intransponível. Kisame estava parado às costas de Sakura, tatuando-a. Hinata tinha a manga esquerda da blusa abaixada, parecia ter sido tatuada também.

Naruto apenas se lembrou de seu objetivo inicial quando Suigetsu o chamou por um sussurro.

— Vamos... Ele está na sala de cima.

As escadas de madeira escura o fizeram se sentir um pouco estranhado... A sala de cima parecia ainda mais tenebrosa, e Suigetsu não estava com uma cara muito boa. Decerto havia acontecido algo ruim, algo com o que deveria se preocupar. Já logo percebera pela voz do outro ao telefone... Sasuke estava mais obscuro do que o habitual...

Quando pôde ver a sala, logo o viu em meio a edredons no sofá. Estava coberto até o pescoço, assentado.

— Eu vou... Pegar algo na cozinha pra gente tomar...

Suigetsu falou num tom baixo. Naruto apenas lhe sorriu e largou a mochila em qualquer lugar no chão, indo em passos lentos até Sasuke. Pôde sentir-se ainda mais afugentado quando viu o olhar pesado sobre si.

— O que aconteceu?

Sussurrou. Ele nada disse. Apenas se levantou, o edredom fazendo-se um manto ao redor do corpo esguio.

— Isso aconteceu.

Disse, o edredom caindo, revelando o corpo maltratado, coberto apenas por uma boxer negra, cheio de marcas de mordidas, arranhões, hematomas... Naruto estava horrorizado. Foi até ele e o abraçou. Seu coração estava doendo.

— Eles...

Sasuke sussurrou sem muitas forças, querendo chorar.

— Eles quem?

Naruto perguntou baixinho. Pouco passou por sua mente que aquilo pudesse ser algo além de uma surra. Estava confuso, mas ainda duvidava, mesmo com tantas evidências que aquilo fosse o que **realmente** parecia ser.

— Nii-chan e.. Madara...

Deus! O ódio tomou conta de Naruto mais uma vez em sua breve vida. Queria mata-los com as próprias mãos, proteger Sasuke, evitar que esse tipo de coisa jamais acontecesse novamente. Era seu Sasuke, não queria jamais vê-lo sofrer...

E ele chorou. Naruto estava alí para recolher os pedaços quebrados do pouco que ainda sobrara da dignidade do amigo. Alcançou o edredom ainda abraçado a ele, encobrindo-o.

— Onde será que tem uma cama pra gente se deitar?

Naruto sussurrou, enquanto praticamente arrastava o outro em busca de um quarto. Não queria ficar com ele exposto daquele modo alí em sua sala. Sabia que Itachi era amigo de Kisame, e que se viesse, passaria por alí e decerto veria Sasuke. Isso, o loiro não queria. Não queria que aquele maldito ousasse olhar para ele...

— Alí... Naquela porta. — Sasuke sussurrou — é onde vou ficar alguns dias.

Foram até a dita porta, entrando para o quarto, no escuro, depois de fechá-la. Naruto deitou Sasuke na cama que já estava arrumada. Não sabia que Suigetsu podia ser tão carinhoso, caprichoso e hospitaleiro com seus hóspedes...

O moreno espichou as mãos para ele, quem logo se desfez de sua roupa, ficando apenas com a boxer de tom claro e com a camisa azul-escuro que usava. Colheu as mãos entre as suas ao mesmo tempo que se deitava ao lado dele na imensa cama de casal, mais macia que a sua própria. Ele voltou-lhe as costas, querendo ser acolhido, querendo sentir-se seguro o bastante para não temer tanto, para não ser ainda mais assolado por tantos pensamentos sombrios. Queria culpar Naruto, mas se via incapaz de fazê-lo. Era ele quem estava alí agora, protegendo-o, acolhendo-o, ao mesmo tempo em que fora ele a causa de tudo isso, de todo esse sofrimento...

— O que aconteceu? — uma breve pausa. Podia ouvir a respiração de Sasuke e podia jurar que ele estava se entregando ainda mais as lágrimas — Só conte se quiser.

— E-eu... Eu quero...

Acariciou os cabelos negros como a noite, dando a segurança que o outro precisava para contar qualquer coisa, até mesmo os mais profundos segredos, aqueles que nem mesmo ele ousava saber direito.

— E-eu e... Itachi, nós... — parou por um momento, pensando em como diria aquilo à Naruto. Não queria assustá-lo, muito menos afastá-lo; Não queria que o amigo tomasse nojo de sua pessoa — Eu não sei como dizer...

— Pode dizer como quiser, Sasuke... Pode confiar em mim...

E então, veio, do modo que menos esperava.

— Nós temos um caso.

O coração de Naruto pareceu falhar algumas muitas batidas. Seu corpo estava quente por fora e gelado por dentro. Então era o mesmo caso que acontecia em sua vida! Deus! Sentiu-se assustado por um momento, mas não, não podia se deixar alterar agora. Precisava ajuda-lo, precisava ser o porto seguro de Sasuke...

— Eu entendo... Bom, não entendo, mas pode contar...

O jeito descontraído, mesmo que forçado, garantiu ao outro a vontade de contar, de ver tudo pelos olhos de Naruto, de saber como ele sairia de uma situação como essa... Precisava de uma opinião. Suigetsu não havia conseguido digerir o assunto e havia ficado envenenado pelo mesmo a ponto de começar a agir de forma estranha em relação ao próprio irmão, evitando-o, parecendo temer que o mesmo lhe acontecesse; Já Naruto, bom, Naruto não tinha irmãos, então era mais fácil ter uma opinião neutra sem se deixar afetar...

Aquele assunto duraria tempo o bastante para Naruto escutar Sasuke e conseguir acalmá-lo. Por suposto, o amigo ficaria alí por uns dias...

000

Suigetsu estava no andar de baixo. As garotas ainda estavam em processo de tatuagem, então Kisame havia apenas pausado seu trabalho. Estavam na cozinha.

— O que realmente aconteceu?

— Acho que Itachi se irritou com Sasuke.

— Relacionado ao que me contou?

— Sim...

— Espero que não venha procura-lo... Serei obrigado a colocar ele e quem mais vier porta afora e aprontar um escândalo...

Suigetsu sorriu... O jeito forte e protetor de seu irmão era uma das coisas que mais marcavam seu jeito de ser.

— Deixe Naruto ficar também. Sei que Sasuke precisa dele, tanto quanto ele precisa de Sasuke... Podem ficar o tempo que quiserem. E se quiser, traga mais alguns amigos. Tem alguém precisando de alegria no momento...

Sorridente, Suigetsu deixou a cozinha com a bandeja e os chás que havia preparado. Os levou até o andar de cima, mas não encontrou ninguém lá... Droga... Era tão ruim se sentir sozinho... Se deixou cair no sofá e alcançar seu celular. Olharia em sua agenda quem podia chamar pra passar a noite...

000

— Pshhh... Não precisa contar mais nada... Só saiba, que estarei aqui para o que quer que seja Sasuke, e se eles não podem te proteger, se eles te machucam, eu posso te proteger...

Naruto sussurrava. Sasuke estava chorando com a face contra seu peito, como uma criança desamparada... Queria acalmá-lo, queria que a noite dele fosse ao menos agradável, uma forma de recompensar toda a dor e mágoa, fazê-lo esquecer ao menos momentaneamente todos os problemas, todos os medos. Começou a sussurrar certas coisas ao ouvido do mesmo, e quando deu por sí, ele havia parado de chorar. Estava calmo, e às vezes respondia, a voz baixinha, rouca... Sim, Naruto havia conseguido coloca-lo nos eixos, mais uma vez.

Era o seu anjo da guarda.

000

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

Pessoal! Hello! Quantos séculos não vejo vocês! Tanto que nem me lembro quando atualizei a fic pela última vez! É isso aí pessoal! Amo muito vocês. Mais um capítulo aqui, depois de toda essa conversa! Espero que gostem!

000

**Chapter 11 - Radio, Pain and Troubles... ****Sex**

Suigetsu subiu as escadas depressa. Já havia algum tempo que trouxera as bebidas, já havia algum tempo que as havia misturado com sakê e tomado todas elas. Kisame ainda estava perdido pelo andar de baixo e nem mesmo sinal dos garotos. O propósito que tinha de encontrar algum número em seu celular para ser sua companhia da noite, havia se tornado difícil demais depois dos números terem começado a embaralhar ante seus olhos. Estava enfadado, mais que enfadado.

Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir. Dela, saíram Naruto, em trajes que nele ficavam bem, mas por Deus, Suigetsu jamais usaria na casa de outra pessoa para exibir sua incrível magreza, e Sasuke, vestindo a camisa com a qual havia chegado.

— Sui... — Naruto sorriu, assentando-se ao seu lado no sofá, puxando Sasuke para o colo — O que tem de interessante pra gente passar a noite fazendo?

— Bom... Eu sei lá! — riu ébrio — Num tem nada muito bom não...

— Você andou bebendo?

Perguntou Sasuke. O outro olhou para ele e pareceu pensar por um momento numa resposta convincente o bastante. Não conseguiu encontrar.

— É, eu bebi.

Naruto sorriu.

— Então acho que encontrei uma coisa legal pra gente fazer...

Todos já sabiam o que aquilo significava...

000

Kisame subiu as escadas cansado, as vistas doendo de tanto se concentrar em desenhos, agulhas e contornos. Haviam vozes altas, risos. Que diabos! Sasuke estava triste, sofrendo, há uma hora atrás e agora todos já estavam rindo? Deus... Não dava para entender essa adolescência de hoje...

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando teve a visão completa do ambiente... Garrafas de sakê, seu irmão, Naruto e Sasuke, assentados no sofá... E não, não havia nada para se misturar à dita bebida.

— Deus do céu...

Falou baixo, mais para si mesmo, sendo percebido pelo filho de Minato.

— Kisame! Vem beber com a gente!

— Não, obrigado... Estou... cansado..

Naruto se levantou e veio em sua direção, um sorriso no rosto.

— Hey! Sui disse que você faz tatuagens! Eu quero uma!

O mais velho o olhou estranhado...

— Quer uma tatuagem? Por que quer uma?

— Por que eu quero um símbolo só meu, e pronto!

Disse, automaticamente convencendo o outro, quem achou que seria interessante tatuar o filho de Yondaime.

— O que seu pai pensa disso?

— Eu não sei, não me importo... Eu **quero** isso e eu terei!

Não, definitivamente Kisame não estava para discutir com jovens bêbados... Se Naruto queria, se aproveitaria disso...

— Okay... Vamos fazer então.

Os outros dois apenas riram. Sasuke estava tomado por um desejo imenso em relação às agulhas também... Sairia dalí marcado, assim como Naruto.

000

Deus, como aquilo doía! Podia sentir as agulhar rasgando sua pele, pouco a pouco, podia sentir seu corpo retesar sob as ministrações de Kisame... E podia ver o contorno daquele desenho imenso quase completo em sua barriga. Sabia que Minato o mataria, ou ao menos arrancaria sua pele quando visse, mas queria, e sabia que coisa mais perfeita que seu próprio corpo tatuado não tinha. Sim, estava com o ego engrandecido, talvez fosse por sentir-se o protetor de Sasuke, talvez fosse por estar bêbado ou talvez fosse pelo simples motivo de estar sendo tatuado. Se sentia um adulto.

— Dói? Está doendo?

O Uchiha indagou. Olhou pra ele como se pudesse torcer cada mísera letrinha do que foi dito.

— Não Sasuke, não está.. — ironia pura, deixando que fosse claramente percebida pelo outro — Logo vai ver se fizer uma também...

Suigetsu apenas ria enquanto preparava alguns drinks. Era mestre nisso. No rádio, músicas diferentes, não tão pesadas, tocavam embalando o momento. Todos estavam alegres, e aquele momento parecia que nunca ia acabar. Tanto para Naruto quanto para qualquer um alí.

000

Sasuke havia saído de perto de Naruto por um momento. Estava no quarto de Suigetsu junto ao mesmo revirando qualquer coisa em busca de desenhos de tatuagens.

— Sabe... As coisas que tem acontecido com você... Me preocupam.

— Não se preocupe.. — olhou para o amigo e sorriu — elas vão passar...

Naruto o havia feito sentir-se assim em relação aos seus problemas. Era como se toda a boa energia que o loiro antes tinha houvesse voltado, mas dessa vez, em sua pessoa.

— Sim, eu sei que vão...

Suigetsu colocou sua mão direita sobre o ombro direito de Sasuke. O moreno olhou para trás, e os rostos estavam incrivelmente próximos, olhos nos olhos... Sasuke ofegou por um momento.

— Me trataria como garota também?

Suigetsu perguntou. O outro não sabia se levava a sério ou não, pelo fato de ele estar sob os efeitos de toda aquela bebida, mas ele estava incrivelmente próximo e incrivelmente sexy... os lábios finos, o rosto levemente afogueado... Acariciou sua face, trazendo-o ainda mais perto.

— Eu não sei... acho que te trataria do jeito que quisesse...

Podia sentir a respiração dele contra a sua. Para alguém traumatizado com histórias homo-incestuosas alheias, Suigetsu até parecia bem tendido a deixar-se corromper...

Um telefone tocou. E sim, infelizmente era de um deles. Sui se afastou, indo em busca de seu aparelho.

Sasuke pôde ouvir alguns gritos do outro lado da linha, e o amigo apenas respondia com voz baixa, como se estivesse apenas desprezando quem quer que fosse. O Uchiha só deu por si quando Kisame entrou do nada no quarto, tomando o telefone da mão do mais novo de modo brusco e dizendo:

— Se acalme e **não**, ele não está aqui. Não para você. Deixe-os em paz, e me deixe também. Desculpe, mas preciso desligar e aconselho que vá dormir. Já é tarde.

Desligou e saiu do quarto depois de deixar o telefone sobre a cama. Suigetsu tinha os olhos levemente arregalados. Deus! O que diabos Kisame havia feito? Havia colocado moral com Itachi!

— Impressionante...

Foi tudo que o garoto de cabelos claros conseguiu pronunciar.

000

Já era tarde, sim, bem tarde. Sasuke estava saindo do banho e Naruto já havia tomado o seu próprio... Deus, como aquela droga de desenho doía! Ao menos sabia que esse era o preço da perfeição, por que sim, estava perfeito.

O moreno parou ante o espelho, observando as três marcas feitas em seu pescoço... Era um desenho mais discreto que o de Naruto, mas para seu caso, seu corpo, tão bonito quanto.

Viu através do reflexo o outro se aproximar e se manteve inerte. Naruto não representava perigo, não como seu irmão ou Madara.

As músicas ainda continuavam tocando do lado de fora. Sentiu que ele estava extremamente próximo, logo depois de fechar bem os olhos... Sentiu a respiração dele em sua nuca.. Deus... Aquilo era bom, quente... Queria mais.. queria que ele o tocasse, queria o carinho e o amor que sim, Naruto tinha para dar.

Sentiu a boca quente e macia em seu pescoço. Gemeu. Logo sentiu o corpo dele colar-se ao seu. Naruto estava apenas com uma boxer branca, enquanto Sasuke, apenas com a toalha que havia usado depois do banho. Podia sentir todo o calor de Naruto mesmo através do tecido. Podia sentir as mãos dele segurando seus quadris, aquela característica marcante e ardente pressionada sem cerimônias contra seu corpo... Estava perdido mais uma vez por ele, mais uma vez num mar de desejos.

— N-Naruto...

Gemeu quando ele colocou a mão contra sua coxa direita, subindo pouco a pouco por baixo da toalha, acariciando, as unhas curtas arranhando levemente... Suas mãos foram parar apoiadas contra o grande espelho do quarto de hóspedes. Talvez todo aquele desejo gritante fosse efeito das bebidas... Mentira. Todo o efeito havia se dissipado com tantas agulhadas e com o banho que havia tomado agora.

— Naruto... N-não!

"_I fall asleep by the telephone._

_It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone._

_Tell me where have you been? _

_I found a note with another name._

_You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same._

_Cause I can feel that you're gone._

_I can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool._

_You can hide behind your stories, but don't take me for a fool!"_

Um gemido, soou como a reclamação que incita o mau-comportamento. Naruto o estava tocando, justo do modo que **não** deveria tocar... E era quente... os movimentos somados à boca em seu pescoço e vez ou outra os ofegos em seu ouvido e o corpo se pressionando contra o seu... Gemeu mais uma vez. Não queria se controlar. Queria pertencer de novo...

Naruto entendera o recado. Logo a toalha havia saído de cena como poeira no vento, assim como sua roupa íntima. Posicionou-se calmamente, provocando, incitando o outro a empurrar-se contra seu corpo... O queria também, e ambos, enquanto olhavam para o reflexo, se tornaram um, mais uma vez...

"_You can tell me that there's nobody else _

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself _

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know_

_Your love is just a lie!_

_It's nothing but a lie!"_

Era bom estar com Sasuke novamente, mesmo que soubesse que Itachi havia estado da mesma forma. Isso o causava calafrios, tanto de raiva quanto de prazer... Estava com ele, ante o espelho, e tão dominado por sensações que se sentia queimar ao fechar os olhos e imaginar a cena dolorosamente incestuosa... Estava louco. Era a única explicação. Os gemidos de Sasuke eram boa parte da causa de sua loucura, e sabia, provavelmente Kisame, Suigetsu e qualquer outro indivíduo que estivesse por perto estariam ouvindo.

"_You look so innocent,_

_But the guilt in your voice gives you away._

_Yeah, you know what I mean _

_How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you_

_And do you think about me when he fucks you?_

_Could you be more obscene? _

_So don't try to say you're sorry, or try to make it right._

_And don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late!"_

Por um momento pegou-se pensando em Minato.. Não em relação a ser descoberto ausente por ele, mas de outro modo bem pior... Estava se imaginando no lugar de Sasuke, com Minato fazendo tudo o que fazia com o moreno com sua pessoa... Estava louco. Não poderia constatar quaisquer outras coisas ante isso...

"_You can tell me that there's nobody else _

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself _

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know_

_Your love is just a lie! Lie! _

_It's nothing but a lie! Lie! _

_You're nothing but a lie!"_

Tudo se desfez numa explosão branca quando ouviu Sasuke gemer como uma vadia, quando o sentiu contrair-se ainda mais contra seu pobre corpo. Não resistiu, cravando os dentes na pele de porcelana, não para ferir, mas para inutilmente tentar se calar. Ofegavam, tremiam, e ante o espelho, ambos abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, olhares se encontrando através do reflexo...

— Aishiteru...

Sussurrou Sasuke. Naruto nem mesmo soube o que fazer além de responder por impulso e tomar aqueles lábios com os seus...

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

Olá pessoal! Depois de alguns séculos, venho deixar mais um capítulo... Espero que ainda se lembrem dos anteriores! Grande beijo.

000

**Chapter 12 – Can't do it**

Tudo estava mais calmo agora. Deitado ao lado de Sasuke, sentia vontade de chorar, uma adrenalina doentia tomando conta de seu ser, a vontade de correr para casa... Deus, estava muito ferrado, e nem mesmo fazia ideia de como consertar as coisas... E sim, estava pensando nele... Nos cabelos loiros, no beijo... Aquele beijo lhe significou tanto... Deus! Precisava se acalmar... Caso contrário, acabaria chorando, e isso era o que menos queria no momento...

Acariciou os cabelos negros do amigo, sussurrando algumas coisas... Já eram altas da madrugada, e sequer havia conseguido pregar os olhos... Alcançou o celular, agora nem tão colorido pelo simples fato de estar com o humor cinza e no escuro... Quatro para as cinco da manhã. Iria embora. Era fato.

Selou os lábios de seu príncipe das trevas adormecido e se vestiu, alcançando sua mochila, deixando em um pedaço qualquer de papel, a única coisa da qual não tinha certeza em sua vida...

"Aishiteru, Sasuke..."

Seus olhos estavam começando a embaçar, dado o fato de estar quase desabando. Logo estava na rua sem ver ninguém, logo estava chorando. Por que diabos estava no meio de toda essa confusão? Sim, sabia ser sua própria culpa... Dois amores, dois amores **impossíveis**.

Era tão difícil respirar naquele momento! Sabia que havia cavado tudo isso com suas próprias mãos, mas quem diria, hein? Quem diria que logo não haveriam saídas, que logo não haveria sanidade... Deus! Estava louco. E estava sucumbindo, perdendo a vontade de lutar, as forças para fazê-lo.

Poucos minutos, o céu começando a clarear, estava frente a sua própria casa, e logo caçou um jeito de entrar sem ser percebido, sem ser pela porta da frente.

A porta dos fundos estava destrancada, como se estivesse esperando por ele... Aquilo era de fato muito estranho. Tá, certo que podia ser coisa de sua mente, mas e se lá dentro tivesse uma... emboscada à sua espera? Não, não era possível.. Já havia dito para si mesmo hoje que estava louco?

Sua mão tocou o metal gélido da maçaneta. Abriu. Escuro demais para perceber qualquer coisa que fosse... Tudo bem, sabia onde estavam os móveis, só precisava andar entre eles sem se engalfinhar com os mesmos e chegar até seu quarto, se trancando no mesmo, seu recinto protetor.

Sua mão trancou a porta por onde havia entrado. Alguns passos e seu coração disparou. Havia algo duro em sua frente... E não, não era a geladeira, ou a parede. Tateou.

— Você cheira a álcool... Cheira a sexo... e... cheira a ele...

Seu corpo tremeu. Esquentou. Esfriou. Pôde sentir-se tonto por um instante. As mãos que tomaram seus pulsos logo o fizeram acordar para a realidade... Aquela voz sussurrada, aquele calor, eram dele, pertenciam a ele, quem menos podia vê-lo chegar. E sim, ele sabia.

As escadas ficaram confusas demais, muitos degraus impedindo seus pés de andar, e de repente foi arrastado, literalmente, pelos pulsos firmemente presos àquele agarre. Quis gritar, mas sabia que não seria de todo bom fazê-lo e ver sua mãe acordar desesperada.

A porta de seu quarto foi aberta, seu corpo praticamente inerte, sem reação, foi atirado contra um lugar qualquer, e sim, como previsto no mísero instante, perdeu todo o seu equilíbrio e caiu na cama, se levantando para enfrentar aquele que sabia, jamais deveria fazê-lo. A porta foi trancada, e nesse instante, começou a sentir medo, muito medo do que pudesse acontecer.

— Por que insiste em se comportar como uma vadia? Por que o segue tão fielmente, como se fosse um animal de estimação? Por que logo ele? Que tem aquela maldita família?

Manteve-se calado. Não tinha coragem no momento para responder. E ele continuava dizendo coisas e coisas e coisas, se aproximando. Queria chorar... Certas palavras machucavam. Muito.

— Se tem vergonha de mim, por que não olha para o seu maldito passado? E por que me beijou?

Indagou, alto tom de voz... Minato parou por um instante para refletir e sorriu de canto.

— Meu passado diz respeito a mim. E sim, mesmo que eu tenha errado, e não importa com quem, eu consegui me reerguer sem ser tomado por essa crise de insanidade na qual você está se deixando afundar! E... Por que eu te beijei? — se aproximou como um predador — Por que você se oferece como uma vadia, e, maldição, eu não posso resistir ao seu jeito... É justo como **eu** era!

Segurou a face de Naruto, colando os lábios aos dele num selo praticamente fraterno.

— Então é só isso? É só por que eu provoco? Não me ama?

— Tantas perguntas... — o ódio ainda lhe corroía por dentro, e por Deus, tinha que prestar atenção para não dizer coisas dolorosas demais à ele — Eu te amo sim, justo como meu filho...

Naruto quis morrer nesse momento, mesmo que não sentindo certa sinceridade necessária na voz de seu pai. Se ele o amava como um filho, por que o estava usando? Todos esses joguinhos sentimentais e todas as coisas?

Minato, agora olhando para o lado de fora da janela, completava em pensamento... "Te amo como um filho, como um amante, e sei que te amo mais que qualquer coisa, mas esse ciúme está me envenenando... Por que tem que trocar o **meu** amor pelo dele?"

O loiro sentiu braços ao seu redor. E sentiu o rosto do mais novo colado a suas costas. Algumas lágrimas molhando sua camisa negra como a noite. Voltou-se a ele, acolhendo-o.

— Se não me ama como eu te amo, — um sussurro abafado, antes de deixar-se olhar nos olhos dele — então faça sexo comigo. Me torne seu, e aprenda a me amar...

A voz firme, mesmo que com o emocional abalado e coração correndo a mil. Minato sentiu vontade de se cortar em pedacinhos. Naruto estava sofrendo, criando sentimentos ruins por sua culpa, e ainda se oferecendo... Estava ele tão carente? O brilho que atingia os olhos tão azuis e genuínos quanto os seus revelava que sim. Ele estava carente... As palavras dele o fizeram, por um momento, querer chorar.

Sua mão foi até a face dele, enxugando algumas lágrimas, e logo não resistiu, beijando-o. Sentira tantas saudades daquele contato... Tantas... E por que tinha que ser justo com ele? Se fosse pra ter tamanha recaída por seu lado errado, por que não podia ser com qualquer outro?

Minato estava perdido, assim como Naruto. E aquilo, misturado a tantos sentimentos, estava confuso demais. Pesado demais para aguentarem. O mais velho teve a certeza de que depois de tal pedido de Naruto, ele realmente o amava, e sim, faria de tudo para ter o mesmo amor vindo de seu pai. Mas já o tinha. Minato apenas não fora capaz de expressar dada a situação em que se encontravam... Seu ódio o fazia cegar, transformar-se em outro.

O afastou, quebrando o contato.

— Eu não posso fazer isso.

— Se você não pode fazer isso, eu também não posso. Então só me diz... Por que insistimos em lutar por um sentimento proibido se você faz parecer que ele não vale à pena?

Minato não soube responder. Foi beijado por Naruto, correspondeu, e logo estava contra a janela, se apoiando na mesma. Ele era quase de sua altura, e o corpo esguio se encaixava tão perfeitamente ao seu... Era sua perdição, o mau caminho pelo qual vinha se aventurando sem medos, sem arrependimentos, mesmo que escondesse todo e qualquer sentimento causado por ele. Eles existiam, e estavam cada vez mais fortes dentro de seu peito.

Afastou o garoto mais uma vez.

— Pare. Eu não vou fazer nada com você. Está louco, e eu sei que também estou, mas alguém aqui precisa se controlar.

Naruto se desvencilhou do toque em seus braços, voltando-lhe as costas.

— Se não me dá amor, se não é capaz, tudo bem, mas é por que não me deixa ficar com você como eu quero que tenho que procurar meus meios!

Disse. Era como se fosse um adulto agora, afirmando seus motivos para outro, sem medo de punições, sem ter que obedecer. Saiu andando em direção ao banheiro do próprio quarto e se trancou. Era um claro sinal de que queria ficar sozinho.

Minato também queria. Tudo aquilo estava confuso demais, precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar, e não terminar de enlouquecer com o que ele havia dito. Será que não entendia que o que tinham até podia se aceitar? Ele queria mais, queria o que jamais poderia nem ao menos passar por suas mentes! E não, Minato não se deixaria cair desse modo e arrastá-lo junto... Mesmo que tivesse que aceitar Sasuke, aceitar um Uchiha. O que também não se permitiria fazer.

Minato deixou o quarto do filho. Sabia, dias difíceis viriam, e teria que entender se Naruto fosse procurar Sasuke. Doeria como a morte, mas ainda assim, preferia sentir do que se deixar mergulhar inferno adentro e arrastá-lo consigo.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

Olá pessoal! Depois de tanta demora sem atualizar, trouxe mais um pedacinho da fic pra vocês. Espero que gostem!

**000**

**Chapter 13 – Things I Don't Wanted To See**

Minato deixou o quarto do filho mais uma vez em sua vida. Sabia, ele devia estar com Sasuke. As últimas duas semanas haviam sido mais que conturbadas. Naruto faltava as aulas, bebia como um ogro e no fim de tudo, chegava em casa se arrastando, chorando, pedindo colo, carinho e sexo para quem menos deveria fazê-lo. Minato andava rezando mentalmente para que tudo isso fosse apenas um pesadelo. Não que se arrependesse de ter beijado Naruto, não, isso jamais, mas era por outro motivo... Ele havia se deixado enlouquecer, e não parecia estar conseguindo se salvar disso! Maldito Uchiha... Provavelmente era como o tio... Provavelmente dizia que o amava, enchia sua mente de porcarias e no fim fingia estar precisando de seu ser, como se fosse um porto seguro... Conhecia bem as artimanhas daquela gente... e sabia que Sasuke não era diferente. Não, não mesmo.

A porta da sala se abriu. Naruto entrou por ela. Lágrimas no olhar e tudo mais. O que diabos havia acontecido para que chegasse tão cedo? Kushina nem mesmo havia voltado do hospital!

— O que foi?

Questionou do alto da escada.

— O que foi? Eu não bebi hoje, eu tenho só quatorze anos, eu vi duas coisas que morreria pra não ter visto!

Desabando, indignado. Havia algo muito, muito sério para que Minato continuasse onde estava. Foi até o filho, quem vinha até ele. No meio da escada, se assentaram. E ele começou novamente a falar.

— Eu estou pagando por algo, deve ser isso... Eu vi um acidente horrível, muita gente muito mal, dois ônibus, a merda do trem de ferro e muitos, muitos corpos... — chorando, chegava a tremer. Se contara essa primeiro, sinal que doía menos que a outra coisa ruim — E depois... Depois eu cheguei à escola... E Sasuke estava com aquele filho da puta, irmão do tatuador que eu nem quero ter que falar o nome.. Como dói!

Colocou a mão contra o peito, contra o coração. Seu pequeno mundinho errado havia desabado, e Minato já havia passado por isso em sua vida. Certo que só o dono da dor sabe o quanto dói, mas já tinha idéia do que o filho estava sentindo. Tentou acalmá-lo.

— Olha só... Presta atenção... Você sabia que isso ia acontecer cedo ou tarde. Você conhece ele, conhece os assuntos dele, a família dele! Quanto ao acidente, bom, você não teve culpa, então tem que tentar superar, esquecer! É difícil, eu sei que é... Mas são dois obstáculos imensos que vai ter que passar por eles.

— Por que ele me deixou por aquele... andrógino?

— Por que ele não vale nada... E é um adolescente tão confuso quanto você... Sabe... acho que demorou muito...

— Demorou? Eu... deixa pra lá.

Não queria apelar. Contentou-se em ficar naquele abraço protetor, chorando, enquanto perdia suas forças, motivações, enquanto adormecia feito a criança que há pouco tempo atrás costumava ser.

Minato estava perdido entre sua raiva, o sentimento costumeiro de "eu avisei" e a decepção com a qual estava acostumado todos os dias desde quando Naruto resolvera mudar, se transtornar. Algo lhe dizia que talvez as coisas se acertassem agora, mas por outro lado, tinha medo de Naruto desenvolver um sentimento doentio por Sasuke, não uma simples vingança, mas o fato de tentar fazê-la a todo custo, mesmo se isso significasse se rebaixar a uma simples vadia qualquer.

Levantou-se com ele em seu colo, firmemente segurado, protegendo-o, indo até o quarto dele em seguida. Precisava descansar. Só pelo seu jeito, Minato sabia, ele estava com as energias drenadas.

000

Ele parecia ainda estar dormindo. Minato constatou ao olhar para aquele que o abraçava no meio do corredor. Kushina ainda não havia voltado. O acidente deixara muitas vítimas que precisavam de sua atenção. Do lado de fora chovia muito. Era incrível como o tempo estava mudando rápido ultimamente.

— Por que todas essas pessoas estão morrendo?

Ele perguntou, sonolento. Ainda estava sonhando com o acidente, e com certeza, vendo-se em meio a ele.

— Acho melhor acordar...

Minato sussurrou, acariciando os fios loiros do filho, quem apenas apertou o abraço ainda mais em seu corpo. Pouco tempo e se percebeu vítima de carícias impuras do mesmo. A boca rosada mordiscava sua camisa, as unhas curtas arranhavam a pele por sob a mesma...

— Pare...

Ordenou sem muita vontade.

— Não... eu não quero parar...

— Pelo menos sabe com quem está?

Temendo o pior, Minato preparou-se para afastá-lo, mas equivocou-se.

— Namikaze Minato... — uma risada embriagada pelo sono — eu sei que estou com você...

Reticente, deixou o tecido para morder o ombro esquerdo do mais velho devagar, pouco a pouco, provocando... Mal sabia o que estava fazendo, mas era muito gostoso, e sua animação já era visível.

— Deus! Que droga!

Minato tentou empurrar o filho para longe, mas foi meio que impossível, dado o fato que agora estava prensado contra a parede, preso pelo corpo do mesmo, e sim, ele estava se roçando em seu pobre ser...

— Naruto.. Trate de acordar!

Tentou. Como se viu sem forças dada sua falta de controle, a única coisa que pôde fazer, foi continuar preso alí. Como um garoto de quatorze anos o conseguia prender daquela forma? Que força descomunal era aquela?

Decidiu por não saber quando teve os lábios atacados pelo mesmo, e sim, correspondeu. As línguas se roçavam, o ato pecaminoso deixando todo o momento em meio a emoções flamejantes, em meio ao calor incestuoso no qual tanto queriam se lambuzar...

Sentia as mãos dele correrem por baixo de sua camisa, peça que logo sumiu, saiu de cena, assim como a mesma parte da roupa do mais novo. As coisas estavam esquentando rápido demais, e Minato não conseguia se refrear, sentindo medo ao mesmo tempo em que se deixando levar.

Naruto afastou-se apenas um pouco, apenas para voltar a colar seu corpo contra o dele e apertá-los um contra o outro, soltando um gemido digno de uma vadia. Pouco tempo e as paredes do corredor não lhes foram o bastante. Se viram em determinado momento dentro do banheiro. A porta foi fechada e as coisas se incendiaram novamente.

— Pare Naruto...

Minato disse entre ofegos, entre lábios pecaminosos colados aos seus, tentando agir quase que racionalmente. Naruto agora estava prensado contra a pia, praticamente assentado na mesma, enquanto as mãos daquele que insistia em resistir passeavam livremente por seu tórax. Minato percebera algumas coisas estranhas na barriga de seu filho mas deixara pra reparar outra hora. Agora preferia tocar o corpo dele de modo profano enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço, ciente de que marcas seriam deixadas alí.

Um estrondo no andar de baixo os fez romper o contato. Estáticos, tentaram definir de que se tratava. O ranger dos saltos altos de mais de uma pessoa e as vozes enfadadas indicavam apenas uma coisa: Surpresa!

Kushina havia voltado do hospital com alguém, e se Minato bem conhecia sua esposa, decerto era Tsunade sua acompanhante. Provavelmente haviam vindo jantar e tomar banho para voltar a prestar assistência aos feridos do acidente de mais cedo.

Namikaze saiu do banheiro deixando seu filho atônito no mesmo, sem nenhuma palavra. Trancou-se na suíte que dividia com Kushina. Qualquer coisa estava tomando um banho, nada mais. Era o disfarce perfeito para ganhar tempo, se acalmar e não ficar em uma saia justa com a esposa. Quanto a Naruto, bom, ele saberia como se virar. Não sairia do banheiro enquanto não se acalmasse, Minato o conhecia.

Os passos foram ficando cada vez mais fortes, mais próximos, e de repente, a porta do banheiro do casal foi esmurrada algumas vezes.

— Minato! Desocupe! Kushina disse que eu poderia tomar banho aqui!

Suspirando aliviado, Namikaze se viu salvo mais uma vez em sua vida de pecados.

000

Naruto ofegava. Trancafiado alí, pensava no que diabos poderia ter acontecido caso ninguém chegasse. Deus, como estava ansiando por isso.. E justo quando tivera a chance de fazer o outro perder o controle, uma maldita interrupção!

Tocou-se. Era a única forma de se acalmar de verdade, porque sabia, poderia nadar numa piscina praticamente congelada que não resolveria **aquele** problema que estava dentro de suas calças.

— Ele notou...

Sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto passava a mão sobre a tatuagem... Tinha que já pensar numa explicação plausível para ela. E sabia, se seu pai soubesse que a havia feito embriagado e com influências de Sasuke, decerto ele a arrancaria de sua pele com uma faca de cozinha.

— Droga!

Exclamou, abstraindo-se de seus pensamentos para cuidar do que era realmente importante agora.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

Olá pessoal! Bom, não tenho nada demais a dizer, a não ser algumas novidades… Bom, a primeira, é que larguei a faculdade, porque meu pai está se aposentando.. Essa é a segunda delas. E a terceira é que, consequentemente, estamos nos mudando de novo para o Nordeste… Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, e queria pegar um pouquinho que fosse da minha felicidade e dar para cada um de vocês… Bom, vamos à fic!

**000**

**Chapter 14 – Broken**

Já eram altas da noite. Sasuke estava com Suigetsu andando por perto da casa do loiro, um braço ao redor dos ombros do mais baixo, enquanto conversavam como se fossem um casal normal.

— Aquela é a casa de Naruto, não é?

— Sim.

Sasuke apenas afirmou. Não havia nem mesmo uma luz acesa alí. O moreno parou de andar, colocando-se a pensar na confusão que Naruto havia feito em sua vida. Ainda não podia voltar para casa por culpa dele, porque Madara e Itachi ainda acabariam com sua pobre alma em nome de suas lembranças.

Tocou o rosto de Suigetsu. Aproximou-se face a face, e recebeu um olhar questionador do outro:

— Tem certeza que vai fazer isso aqui? Na frente da casa dele?

— Foi ele quem me abandonou.

Ambos sorriram, e sim, se beijaram de um modo voraz que era só deles, algo que gritava para quem quer que visse, que mais tarde, eles estariam fazendo **aquelas** coisas.

De uma das janelas, do meio da escuridão, Namikaze Minato observava a cena.

— Olha com que tipo de gente você foi se meter, meu filho...

Disse para si mesmo. Naruto não estava alí, e nem queria que estivesse. Seria doloroso, e ele estava com o emocional abalado. Não queria que continuasse assim ou que piorasse. Seu aniversário estava chegando e não seria agradável se ele rejeitasse justo a festa de quinze anos por estar sem motivações para viver, destruído por aquele Uchiha miserável.

— Eu sei, otou-san, eu sei com que tipo de gente eu fui me meter...

Naruto sussurrou de um canto escuro. Por um acaso ele também estava escondido entre as cortinas?

— Onde está?

Minato perguntou, surpreendendo-se ao ser abraçado, a pele morna em contato com a sua, o rosto roçando em seu ombro, como um felino que pede por carinho. O protegeu, acariciando os fios loiros.

— Eu não quero ter que ver, ter que suportar isso.

— É só não olhar.

— Sabe... Dói... Tanto que eu nem sei como aguentar...

Naruto desabafou, os olhinhos se enchendo de lágrimas, visíveis mesmo que no escuro.

— Você é forte, Naruto.. Encare como se ele fosse apenas um brinquedo velho que você deixou de lado porque cresceu..

— Otou-san...

Olhou para Minato, nos olhos dele, que brilhavam tanto quanto os seus no escuro. Sabia, havia algo por trás, talvez ele estivesse se lembrando de sua própria vida... E ainda assim, conseguia ser tão belo, tão perfeito em sua melancolia, que chegava a assustar um pouco o garoto... Naruto não sabia mais se o que sentia era simples atração, desejo carnal ou se aquilo podia tirar-lhe a vida que não se importaria... Estava perdido no olhar de Minato enquanto divagava, e não, não era ruim sentir o quanto o amava, saber-se seguro ao lado dele, reconhece-lo como a âncora que o manteria preso ao que era, o que não o deixaria sofrer de modo tão desmedido por aquele imbecil leviano que brincara com seus sentimentos.

— Você é tão lindo...

Minato sussurrou acariciando a face do filho, quem foi se aproximando pouco a pouco. Ambos sabiam o que queriam, e não havia nada nesse momento para impedí-los. O toque foi suave, doce, reconfortante. Agora, a sincronia estava perfeita, era como se estivessem deliciando-se com cada segundo daquilo... E Minato acariciava os fios tão loiros quantos os seus, enquanto as unhas curtas de Naruto arranhavam levemente suas costas... Não queriam se separar. Era tão delicioso! E mesmo contra a janela, continuaram. Era tudo o que precisavam. Um lugar para se apoiar. Estavam tão próximos, de um modo tão carnal e ao mesmo tempo tão puro... Sorriam mesmo dentre coisas mais importantes. Não queriam fazer mais nada além de estar um com o outro. As emoções eram loucas ao mesmo tempo que doces e calmas, era como se estivessem perdendo o chão, flutuando pouco a pouco... E se fosse um sonho, não queriam acordar, se fosse uma melodia, não queriam que acabasse... Não haveria razão no mundo capaz de explicar o que sentiam agora. Era um tipo de sentimento tão forte, que podiam senti-lo correndo por suas veias.

— Naruto... — um risinho dissimulado — me deixa louco...

Por Deus, Minato sabia que jamais deveria dizer isso ao filho, porém o sorriso que o mesmo esboçou, era tão puro e genuíno que seria capaz de libertar a ambos de quaisquer pecados. O incesto, a luxúria... Nenhum deles seria páreo às forças do que sentiam.

Outro beijo. Tão doce quanto o primeiro, tão forte quanto ele. Agora as mãos passeavam pelos corpos, que se empurravam um contra o outro em busca de atrito. Ofegavam, e quando Naruto sentiu a boca de Minato contra seu pescoço, todo o seu ser praticamente perdeu o controle, arrepiando-se, sentindo cada mísero instante, cada mísero centímetro que aquele toque alcançava.

Enquanto quase todo o mundo dormia, eles seguravam-se naquele sonho real que sabiam, jamais acabaria.

Os fios loiros do mais novo foram puxados, lentamente, enquanto aquela boca faminta marcava sua pele, enquanto as mãos o seguravam com força, como se por medo de que fugisse, de que se afastasse.

000

Do lado de fora, olhos chocados e revoltosos não conseguiam entender realmente o que se passava. Lá dentro estava escuro demais, mas dava para ver dois corpos contra a janela da sala, um contra o outro, e as coisas pareciam estar bem mais promissoras lá dentro do que quisera demonstrar do lado de fora. Seu peito doía enquanto se lembrava.. Antes dele, era assim que agia com Itachi, com toda essa liberdade, mesmo que às escuras, à noite, porém sob o mesmo teto.

— Vamos embora Sui... Não precisamos ver isso...

Sasuke disse, o ódio encoberto por um sorriso fraco, o qual Suigetsu fingiu acreditar sem quaisquer dúvidas ou indagações. Foram embora, porque ver aquilo e saber que ele não estava sofrendo, era demais, doía demais... Mas a semana estava chegando, e o Uchiha tinha planos, muitos, mas apenas um ideal: Destruir emocionalmente seu ex-amante.

000

— N-não!

Minato exclamou rindo enquanto subiam — ou tentavam subir as escadas — se amassando. Um acidente os fez cair alí, assim como as dúvidas que ainda restavam... Naruto sabia que tinha coragem o bastante não só para olhar adiante para o que aconteceria, e sim para mergulhar de cabeça no amor que queria mostrar para Minato de formas gritantes e pecaminosas. O beijou, por cima dele, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, ajoelhado num degrau. Deixou-se agir como queria, morder-lhe o pescoço, gemer enquanto ele tocava de modo quase que casto seu abdômen e suas costas...

— Por que não coloca essas mãos em outro lugar?

Apenas um sussurro, o bastante para Minato se arrepiar e quase perder o pouco controle que lhe restava. Não queria forçar Naruto a nada, muito menos a entrar agora naquele caminho sem volta. Mesmo assim, agarrou-se ao corpo menor, levantando-se, indo com ele na direção do quarto do mesmo, passando com ele pela porta sem nem mesmo se preocupar em fechá-la. Os beijos estavam quentes, logo se perderam, mas ambos ainda sentiam medo do que pudesse acontecer alí.

Na mente de Minato, algumas imagens que sempre o assombravam, coisas de seu passado, coisas que não podia esquecer. Coisas que, por hora, foram boas, pois o impediram de continuar o que estava fazendo.

— Naruto... — olhou nos olhos do filho — me perdoe por ser assim... por te tratar desse modo...

A voz baixa proclamou antes dele se levantar e deixar, de súbito o quarto do filho, quem o acompanhou com um olhar mais que confuso. Por que diabos ele sempre o deixava? Sua mente estava confusa demais para pensar nisso, para conseguir entender qualquer coisa que fosse.

Agora, Naruto se sentia mais do que destruído. Sasuke o havia trocado pelo estranho irmão de Kisame, Minato o havia rejeitado outra vez. O que diabos estava acontecendo? O que havia de errado com sua pessoa?

Todo o seu ser se desfez em lágrimas após se levantar e trancar a porta. Tremia, e, enrolado ao edredom, abraçado a um dos travesseiros, questionava sua própria existência. Se era tão inútil, tão indesejado assim, por que ainda estava vivo? Provavelmente para sofrer.. Decerto estava pagando os pecados de outra vida... Quando pensava que há poucos dias Sasuke o havia dito que o amava, a súbita vontade de entrar em autocombustão tomava o seu ser. Queria se queimar de uma vez por todas, para que nem mesmo cinzas sobrassem. Não tinha motivos convincentes o bastante para estar alí, não mais. Por que nem mesmo Minato podia amá-lo? Deus! Ele também merecia esse sentimento, assim como todas as outras criaturas da face do planeta...

000

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.. Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Então** pessoal! Passando pra agradecer os reviews e deixar mais um capítulo!

000

**Chapter 15 – Ghosts of my own past**

Minato estava agora deitado em sua cama, seus olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas que não caíam por puro orgulho, cheios de ódio. Pensava que, claramente, a história estava se repetindo. Sim, de modo gritante e irrestrito.. Ainda se lembrava de todas as humilhações que suportara por passar aquele curto tempo ao lado de Madara... O jeito que ele dizia o amar enquanto se enterrava pouco a pouco e segurava os cabelos negros, o jeito como ele gemia seu nome, tão necessitado... Tudo isso e no fim, uma carta. Uma simples carta, melhor dizendo, um bilhete, que na verdade nada disse além do inesperado... E ele o deixara, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás... Seu peito ainda queimava. Sim, há muitos anos, mas ainda sentia algo por aquele calhorda.. era como se sempre fosse pertencê-lo de algum modo... Até mesmo através de simples pensamentos. Sabia, ele estava enterrado dentro de seu peito como uma raiz maléfica, daquelas que não adianta cortar, ela sempre vai continuar brotando e brotando e brotando... Minato sabia que Naruto tinha sentimentos por Sasuke, e isso o fazia odiar ainda mais todas aquelas pessoas do Clã do mesmo... Como podiam ser tão desalmados? Como Sasuke podia ter um caso com o próprio irmão? Errar os mesmos erros de Madara, alguns de seu próprio pai... Não, não os estava julgando... Quem era ele para fazê-lo! Só não conseguia entender por que diabos o destino escolhera justo **este** carma para seu pobre filho... E agora, mesmo prestes a arder nas chamas do inferno com ele não conseguia deixar de pensar naquele monstro que o cativara um dia...

Era duro estar na rua, fechar os olhos para não vê-lo e sentir o olhar febril, cortante dele contra suas costas, sentir os passos se aproximando e subitamente mudando de direção... Era sempre assim. Sempre tivera que se sentir pressionado, sufocado por ele, até mesmo enquanto resolvera desaparecer, quando Fugaku e Mikoto passavam ante sua casa comentando sobre uma ligação ou uma novidade relacionada ao mesmo.

— Maldito... Queime nas chamas de seu próprio inferno...

Sussurrou, apertando o pulso direito, extravasando sua raiva em si mesmo, com a dor, distraindo-se. Não podia deixar-se começar a pensar, porque sabia, para uma recaída, lhe bastavam seus próprios pensamentos e um estalo de dedos da parte dele... e então, tudo estava perdido outra vez... E agora estava tão confuso! Sua vida de pernas para o ar por causa de Naruto, de seus sentimentos genuínos por ele, o fato de ter que se segurar com cada vez mais forças, até chegar a pensar ser impossível... Só precisava descansar um pouco, tinha certeza. Ficaria melhor, e amanha seria outro dia, bem mais alegre, bem mais feliz, com bem menos problemas...

000

O dia amanheceu alegremente ensolarado por sobre toda a cidade, cheia de pessoas felizes e casas coloridas... apenas na imaginação daqueles que queriam vê-lo assim. Uma tormenta estava ameaçando cair, justo hoje que tinha prova de física... Seus olhos pesados se forçaram a abrir, enquanto se levantava como um morto vivo em direção ao banheiro de seu quarto, detectando alguns móveis com a canela, com as pontas dos dedos e alguns palavrões. Abriu o chuveiro sem nem mesmo pensar no que fazia. Sua mente ainda estava branca demais, demente e adormecida demais. Sentiu o primeiro jato sobre o corpo, gelado, e então, despertou de verdade. Carrancudo, olhou-se no espelho. De tanto chorar na última noite estava lindo, poderia agora mesmo participar do casting de algum filme de zumbis.. Talvez até mesmo ganhasse algum dinheiro por isso...

Colocou uma quantia exagerada de shampoo nos cabelos, o cheiro doce o fazendo até mesmo enjoar. Perderia seus próximos minutos alí... Enquanto isso, constataria coisas óbvias, como o clima, como a decisão das roupas que teria que usar... como o fato de ter que, mais uma vez, encarar Sasuke, encarar todos os seus problemas de frente. Deus, como odiava isso... Como odiava olhar em volta e ver que todas as vidas pareciam perfeitas, exceto a sua própria.

Enquanto a água levava embora certas mágoas, temores e pensamentos, sua mente se mantinha fechada, suas dores eram sentidas apenas no ínfimo mais escondido de seu coração. Se sentia rejeitado por todo o universo, mas mesmo assim, não se deixaria abater por fora, ainda se manteria de pé, com os olhos cheios de uma alegria pueril que não tinha, com os lábios adornados pelo sorriso falso, porém aparentemente verdadeiro, tão desmotivado quanto o dono do rosto o qual enfeitava. E se manteria de pé com várias outras coisas que lhe davam forças no momento: rancor. Estava cheio dele, e faria uso do mesmo para se proteger... Se ninguém o queria, então não deixaria que mais ninguém se aproximasse, nem mesmo aqueles quem mais sonhava estar junto.

Fechou a válvula do chuveiro. Seu dia estava começando, e a partir de agora, seu modo era a defensiva e ninguém conseguiria mudar isso. Ou ao menos esperava que fosse forte o bastante para que ninguém conseguisse.

000

Algumas pessoas estavam olhando em sua direção. Será que dava para perceber que estava mudado? Será que seus olhos passavam essa impressão? Ou será que seria o jeito de seu cabelo? Bom, não dava pra saber. Sem nem mesmo ver por onde estava andando, chegou em meio ao pátio principal da escola para só então ter o braço tomado num arranque por Sasuke, quem se aproximou demais. Tentou se conter, por Deus, como tentou. Mas foi inútil. Olhou para ele com todo o ódio que lhe viera à mente, e mal podia ouvir o que ele estava dizendo. Sentiu-se começar a queimar por dentro, lembrando de cada coisa miserável, de cada detalhe. Quando ele disse que o amava, do mesmo modo — ou quase — que dissera aquele dia na casa de Suigetsu, sentiu-se tomado por algo aparentemente demoníaco. Todos os olhos estavam sobre sua pessoa quando seu punho fechado atingiu em cheio a face do moreno.

— Fica longe, **garotinha**! Vê se me erra...

Disse, limpando a mão na roupa. Sasuke estava caído no chão, algumas garotas agora em volta, e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Naruto, quem sorriu feito aquilo que antes não era, feito algo ruim, ruim o bastante para nem parecer ele mesmo.

Sasuke não conseguiu dizer nada. Ao longe, os olhos negros de seu irmão mais velho tentavam entender o que havia acontecido e por que diabos Naruto havia atacado seu irmão. Era hora de leva-lo para casa novamente. As coisas estavam saindo dos trilhos de uma forma que mais tarde talvez se tornassem irreversíveis. Não queria ver Sasuke matando ou ferindo ninguém... Só queria entender o que Naruto tinha de tão especial... para alguém se humilhar a ponto de passar pelo que Sasuke passara agora há pouco...

000

"_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..."_

A música fúnebre e impactante que desprendia de seus fones de ouvido o fazia perder o sentido do mundo, esquecer-se de que todos os seus problemas existiam.. Sua calça negra como o céu noturno estava contrastando com o chão, enquanto ele se mantinha assentado, seus tênis contra a parede, a camisa branca de mangas longas dobradas, tinha uma dessas mangas molhadas, e sim, eram lágrimas. Mas não eram lágrimas de dor, não, não agora... Não mais...

Estava sozinho alí, trancado na cabine de um dos banheiros do vestiário da quadra... estava nervoso e não se sentia de todo bem, mas um sorriso quase que insano brilhava em sua face. Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter conseguido fazer o que fez, estava orgulhoso de si mesmo ao menos uma vez em sua vida... Havia o afastado, e agora, mesmo chorando por ter certeza de que ele não iria voltar, se sentia um pouco melhor do que antes, quando ainda se deixava sonhar e mendigar por migalhas daquilo que nem sabia se era um sentimento.

"Quer saber? Eu vou embora..." Pensou, levantando-se, tentando se recompor com certo esforço, afinal de contas, teria que pular o muro dos fundos... Queria andar por aí, ou então ir para casa, se afundar na própria cama e se isolar do mundo... Não queria nada além, não queria, no momento, ninguém, por que se todos podiam não o querer, ele também tinha o direito de não querer nenhum deles.

000

Estava na janela da sala, a mesma janela onde na noite anterior havia se amassado de modo inconsequente com Naruto. Agora, as cortinas estavam abertas, e tinha ampla visão da rua, rua bonita, arborizada, com um conversível preto passando... Prestou atenção por um minuto... **Conversível preto?** O único que frequentava essa área com toda a panca daquele que passava lentamente frente a sua janela, era de Madara... Olhou para dentro do mesmo apenas para reconhecer o sorriso escarninho, insano, e para reconhecer também o aceno... Como ele podia ser tão audacioso? Passar a dez quilômetros por hora e ainda acenar depois de tantas coisas? Se pudesse, estragaria aquele lindo rostinho num perfeito e colorido muro de chapisco...

— Deus, no que estou pensando?

Repreendeu-se dando as costas à janela e voltando sua atenção ao seu trabalho... "Como eu queria poder escrever com a mente...1" Pensou, enquanto revirava todo o portfólio em busca de mais detalhes que pudesse usar para realizar seus trabalhos de forma profissional e decente. A imagem do sorriso tão cínico não deixava sua mente, e logo percebeu que não poderia fazer nada além de abstrair-se de toda e qualquer coisa importante. Não queria manchá-las com o despautério de ter noventa e nove modos de matar aquele indivíduo em sua cabeça. Deixou as coisas sobre a mesa, se levantando e indo em direção a cozinha. Precisava de qualquer coisa que o distraísse, e no momento em que tocou a porta da geladeira, a porta de sua sala se abriu. Por ela, um Naruto estranho adentrou, largando a mochila no sofá.

— N-Naruto?

Os olhos azuis se encontraram por um momento. Estava completamente estranho e por Deus, podia jurar que estava transtornado. Lhe restava saber os motivos de tão aparente abalo.

— Naruto! Espere!

Gritou enquanto ele subia as escadas correndo. Por sorte, conseguiu apanhá-lo na porta de seu quarto, quando já estava pronto para entrar e se trancar.

— Me solte...

Ele sussurrou e Minato pode perceber que havia algo diferente até mesmo na voz, antes normal, agora algo baixa e grave demais.

— Não vou te soltar. O que aconteceu? — ao percebê-lo olhar para o chão e tentar se desvencilhar, tudo o que fez foi segurá-lo ainda com mais força — o que aconteceu?

— Dá pra me deixar em paz? Você é um dos **malditos** motivos de eu não querer nem mesmo lidar com o mundo! Você me rejeita quando quer, e quando não quer vem e se acha no direito de me reclamar como um maldito prêmio?

Soltou-se do agarre de Minato, mas não deu a entender que sairia dalí agora. Queria falar algumas coisas...

— Você praticamente se deita comigo, quando eu quero algo mais você foge! O que diabos tá acontecendo? Eu já ví que não sou digno nem mesmo de ser fodido por você! Então já que sou uma **puta** tão barata, fácil e asquerosa, **me deixe em paz**!

Os olhos de Minato se arregalaram com o choque. Por que ele estava dizendo todas aquelas coisas? E porque diabos estava tão agressivo? E... com palavras tão pesadas? Aquele não era seu filho, não, não podia ser. Tomou-lhe os pulsos novamente e o arrastou pelo corredor até a porta de seu quarto enquanto com todas as suas forças ele tentava se soltar. Parou ante uma foto dos três.. Ele, Kushina e Naruto.

— Olha para isso! O que você vê? Você vê uma **puta** no meu colo? É isso que você vê? Ou você vê uma **família**?

Naruto pareceu entrar em choque por um instante, parando de se debater.

— Isso é o que realmente somos, e é por isso que eu tenho me contido todo esse tempo! Preste atenção... Você quer que esse sorriso da foto nunca mais apareça na face de sua mãe? Quer que ela morra de desgosto? Quer que ela ao menos imagine? Por que é o que parece, Naruto! Está claro que você ainda não tem maturidade o suficiente para lidar com isso, e maldita hora eu fui fraquejar, mas veja! Estamos aqui, e você acha que te desprezo por ser indigno da minha vontade de me deitar com você! Entenda de uma vez por todas! Eu não te rejeito por que quero, eu te rejeito por medo de que você ache tudo normal demais e esqueça do que realmente é! Isso pode ferir todos ao nosso redor! Eu te amo Naruto, e além disso, eu não quero te fazer sofrer como eu sofrí, por ter que esconder o que sentia, ou ter apenas o mínimo de tempo para realmente demonstrar num lugar que mais parecia o inferno! Eu não quero lágrimas em seus olhos, não por se ver numa situação sem volta... Eu quero sim ficar com você, mas assim como eu, você está abalado, por seus motivos, claro, e nem quero saber quais são, então entenda, vamos devagar com tudo isso, vamos tentar fazer as coisas sem todo o sensacionalismo que estamos fazendo.. Pare de tentar se culpar por tudo, por **isso**... eu te amo, você sabe, e sabe que mesmo pouco a pouco, vai ter o que quer, porque afinal de contas, eu sou um ser humano, e sei que não posso me conter para sempre... ainda mais se tratando de você...

— Se um trem vai rápido demais, ele sai dos trilhos...

Disse o garoto, enquanto escondia a face contra o peito de Minato e era abraçado por ele.

— Isso mesmo...

000

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

Depois de um atraso estrondoooooso, estou aqui, deixando mais um capítulo. Gostaria de me justificar para que não continue parecendo que se trata da mais pura e genuína preguiça.. Não, não se trata disso.. Foi apenas mais um bloqueio, mas tudo bem, é como uma correnteza forte. Ela te arrasta, mas quando você resolve, você nada contra ela e chega aonde quer. E além do mais, consegui aprender com ele, que, em isolamento, trabalho mais, consigo trabalhar. Espero que gostem da atualização!

**Chapter 16 – You Belong To Me**

Sasuke estava ferido por dentro, e seu ódio o fazia agora quase entrar em autocombustão. Estava escondido num dos banheiros do colégio. De repente, a porta da cabine onde estava, se abriu num único arranque.

— Satisfeito com suas férias, otouto?

O olhar gélido ao mesmo tempo em que vitorioso, abateu-se sobre sua pessoa. Sua pele ardeu, e por um momento, juntou todas as suas forças, partindo na direção do mais velho, prensando-o contra a parede antes de desferir um golpe que chegou a quebrar um dos azulejos.

— Saia daqui antes que eu resolva te mandar para o inferno... Tudo isso é culpa sua.

— Mesmo? — havia se esquecido por um momento que ele tinha a habilidade de ser cínico como nenhuma outra pessoa — Acho que não, otouto... Acho que a culpa é sua, de Naruto e da sua falta de autocontrole para manter-se dentro das próprias calças...

Um tapa foi sentido pelo mais velho, quem sorriu de canto. Sua face agora formigava.

— Já é hora de voltar para mim, voltar para casa.

— Eu não vou voltar, Itachi, jamais!

Tentou correr, foi alcançado e arremessado contra uma das paredes do local.

— Você **vai** voltar, para casa, **para mim**, para o local de onde nunca deveria ter saído..

— Eu **não** pertenço a você!

— Ah, sim, otouto, **você pertence**.

000

As coisas agora pareciam um pouco mais calmas. Naruto estava em seu quarto, deitado, provavelmente digladiando-se com seus próprios pensamentos. Minato ainda tentava, em vão, trabalhar naquele caso complicado que mais poderia pegar fogo junto com o réu, as testemunhas e todos os outros envolvidos, exceto ele mesmo. Levantou-se mais uma vez e começou a andar pela casa. Pensar em todos os problemas que Naruto havia resolvido arrumar de uma hora para outra não estava ajudando em nada. Enquanto pensava e tentava trabalhar, se fosse juiz, poderia dar uma sentença de execução sem nem mesmo avaliar o caso como um todo, misturando seus problemas aos de Naruto e aos do próprio caso que nada tinha a ver com sua vida pessoal. Estava perturbado. Quando pensava na falta de compostura daquele ser ao passar frente a sua casa num conversível, acenando depois de tudo o que fizera, sentia vontade de ir até ele e cobrar todo o tempo que perdera se destruindo pouco a pouco de tanto sentir raiva, ódio. Queria cobrar o tempo perdido, queria cobrar cada marca, cada estigma deixado por ele em seu caminho, em sua existência. Era por ele, por coisas que ele o fizera sentir, que tentava evitar a todo custo o próximo passo que, cedo ou tarde, teria que dar com Naruto. Era fato que a cada segundo, tentar se controlar se tornava mais e mais inútil... O sorriso, os cabelos dourados, a pele promissora demais para ser chamada de inocente...

— Naruto...

Sussurrou mais para si mesmo. Fechou os olhos por um instante e respirou fundo. Tinha que concluir suas obrigações, tinha que ao menos continuar tentando, mesmo que não estivesse nos seus melhores dias, mesmo que não fosse de todo se dedicar cem por cento.

000

Levantou-se. Andou de um lado para o outro. Ficar alí esperando que as coisas acontecessem só tornaria seu dia ainda mais difícil. Queria fazer algo, aproveitando que não estava preso na escola. Queria sair, e sair escondido. Era sempre mais divertido assim... Tudo o que tinha que fazer era esperar Minato se levantar para ir até a cozinha buscar qualquer coisa ou voltar a trabalhar no seu escritório para ter caminho livre até a porta de saída. Não queria ter que olhar para ele, não quando não queria ter que dar explicações, porque sim, tudo o que ele dizia estava certo, e não, não tinha argumentos bons o bastante para superar suas próprias expectativas e fazer com que ele enxergasse as coisas ao seu modo ao menos uma vez. Tudo isso estava chato demais, e Naruto sentia-se fadado ao fracasso. Não tinha o dom de prever o futuro, mas assim, como as coisas estavam andando, vez ou outra pensava que seria melhor nada disso ter acontecido. Soando até para si mesmo como arrependimento, não podia se conter ao pensar que tudo estava complicado demais, ao pensar que Minato nunca lhe daria o que queria, **aquilo** que queria.

— Eu vou buscar minhas necessidades na rua, por desaforo!

Deixou que, num gesto violento, seu punho praticamente se afundasse contra a parede. Precisava espairecer, estava ficando louco. Louco e violento.

Contou alguns minutos no relógio... O tempo estava passando devagar, mas já era o bastante. Em passos lentos, foi até a porta, depois até o corredor, e não, ele não estava na sala. Como um fantasma, tão leve, tão rápido, deixou o local. Estava livre ao pisar na rua, sair correndo. Livre e longe de todos os seus fantasmas, todos os fantasmas que ficavam alí, presos naquela casa, presos em seus pensamentos.

Os muros pareciam camufla-lo enquanto esperava não se encontrar com nenhum conhecido. Não queria ter que conversar, dar explicações... Ajeitou os fones nos ouvidos, a música tomando conta de seu mundo, distraindo-o, deixando seu corpo leve, sua alma um pouco menos carregada. Não queria pensar sobre sua realidade, não agora.

000

As horas se passaram desde a última vez que procurara Naruto em seu quarto. Ele havia simplesmente desaparecido... Sem nem mesmo deixar um aviso, bilhete, recado... Só esperava que não fosse outra de suas crises. Kushina estava no andar de cima, tomando banho. Sua rotina estava tão estressante quanto a de um neurologista. Pobre mulher... parecia não mais estar se aguentando no trabalho. Minato entendia. Sabia bem como era ter que se afundar em suas responsabilidades por falta de uma saída pouco mais conveniente...

Olhou para o relógio de seu escritório... Certo, estava realmente ficando tarde. Onde diabos Naruto havia resolvido se meter hoje? Não queria ligar para ele, não, iria parecer que estava perturbando o garoto, vigiando sua vida como se se tratasse de uma propriedade.

— Droga...

Praguejou baixo. Estava preocupado, perturbado com certas coisas. Será que Naruto havia fugido? E por sua causa?

000

A noite já havia caído por sobre a cidade. Era hora de voltar para seu inferno pessoal. Crueldade demais, não? Esperar o tempo passar longe do que se chama de casa para evitar todo e qualquer problema maior do que sua capacidade de resolvê-los...

Estava um pouco frio, mas nada que não pudesse aguentar. Se sentia cansado. Havia andado demais, se divertido demais com o fliperama do shopping... Tudo no que pensava agora era em chegar, tomar um bom banho e se deitar, dormir como um anjo.

Um arrepio tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Olhou em volta, para trás. Era como se um mau presságio estivesse agindo sobre sua pessoa.

Seus passos se tornaram mais longos, mais rápidos, na medida em que seu medo também crescia. Podia ouvir, mesmo com o rock alto, as batidas de seu coração disparado. Agora, desejava cegamente não ter saído de casa, não mesmo...

Começou a correr, e por Deus, podia jurar que estava ouvindo passos de outra pessoa, passos que seguiam os seus, passos que a cada vez ficavam mais e mais próximos. Estava perto de casa. Tudo o que precisava era correr um pouco mais e logo estaria a salvo.

Sentiu-se enfraquecer, e por Deus, tentou, como tentou, correr mais. Inútil. Mãos fortes o alcançaram, seu corpo logo sendo jogado contra um dos muros escuros dalí, um lugar perfeitamente escondido.

— Olá garoto.

Ouviu a voz familiar e pouco depois, reconheceu.

— I-Itachi!

O calor do medo que havia se instaurado em seu corpo desaparecer num único instante quando viu o sorriso malicioso na face daquela serpente de olhos negros.

— O-o que quer?

— Saber o que você tanto tem para Sasuke ter ficado tão louco a ponto de se rebaixar ao seu nível...

— Socorro!

Gritou quase que como uma garota, apenas para ser calado no instante seguinte com um golpe em sua face. Tremeu. As coisas pareciam bem sérias alí...

— Acho melhor você facilitar se não quiser sofrer muito.

Ele disse e Naruto teve a certeza de que seu mundo acabara de desabar.

000

O vento estava frio demais. Para sua pessoa, mau sinal, mau presságio. Largou o chá de baunilha sobre a mesa e subiu as escadas num instante. Tocou a porta que mais o amedrontava no momento e de repente, tudo se confirmou: ele não estava lá.

Foi tomado por um rompante e correu até seu quarto, pegando um casaco qualquer e correndo para a rua.

Seus passos eram largos, rápidos e num instante, se deixou correr. Para ele, agora não haviam noções de tempo ou distância. Tudo o que havia era seu coração acelerado que gritava para que corresse para a alameda, que por sorte, não era muito longe.

"O que procurar, o que?" Questionou-se em pensamentos olhando para todos os lados, temeroso, tentando encontrar algo que fizesse sentido, algo que chamasse a sua atenção.

Os muros pareciam protege-los, escondê-los... Se sentia sufocado e nem mesmo conseguia gritar com aquela boca em seu pescoço. Só podia chorar, só isso. As lágrimas trilhavam caminhos por sua face, e agora podia entender por que Minato detestava tanto a família de Sasuke... Agora entendia por que ele tentara mantê-lo afastado, porque tentara impedir tantas e tantas vezes.

— Otou-san...

Conseguiu sussurrar. Itachi riu alto;

— Seu pai não está aqui agora pra te proteger de pagar por seus erros...

— Que erros? Você é doente!

Conseguiu gritar, tentando empurrá-lo para longe, sendo acertado na face, um golpe que o deixou zonzo, mas ainda assim não o impediu de tentar se defender. Inútil. Sua dor apenas aumentava, até um instante em que tudo parou. Ouvira algumas coisas, mas estava fraco demais para entender.

Nos olhos daquele que antes procurava, agora havia ódio e em suas mãos, toda a força produzida e canalizada por ele. Em suas mãos também estava a sorte infeliz daquele que sentia todas as dores, sentia a justiça agir sobre seu ser, afinal, ninguém o havia mandado se meter com o Uzumaki. Agora, com cada golpe, aprendia a não tentar entender e resolver as coisas ao seu modo.

Minato se afastou. Olhou para o garoto aparentemente apagado, no chão, sem força, sem vontade de se levantar. Já era hora de sair dalí. Naruto não estava muito bem, parecia desmaiado, então tudo o que podia fazer era leva-lo embora, tirá-lo dalí antes que acordasse e ficasse ainda mais abalado, traumatizado com tudo.

O pegou mais uma vez em seu colo e pôs-se a caminhar. Não estava longe de casa. A cada passo, observava um detalhe a mais no filho. Estava um pouco ferido. Provavelmente Itachi o havia agredido em busca do que quer que fosse... Maldito...

— Eu te avisei tanto, meu filho... Agora olhe para si mesmo...

Sussurrou, esperando que toda aquela ira, que toda a vontade de chorar, resolvesse dar lugar ao sentimento de justiça que provavelmente tomaria seu ser em alguns instantes.

— Você pertence a mim, Naruto, espero que agora tenha entendido que, ao meu lado, jamais passaria por algo como isso...

E entre sussurros e outras coisas mais, foi para casa, com ele em seus braços, desacordado.

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

Olá pessoal! Depois de tanta demora, venho finalmente atualizar Fifteen. A fic está pronta e vou publicar todos os capítulos restantes de uma só vez. Espero que perdoem o atraso, mas acho que devem entender, que quando um bloqueio resolve começar até a pagar aluguel enquanto agarra em você, as coisas ficam meio difíceis... Segue a história!

**Chapter 17 – Returning To Your Arms**

Sasuke ainda estava abalado com tantas coisas que vinham lhe acontecendo. Finalmente em casa, jazia mais uma vez em seu próprio quarto. Ver a alegria nos olhos de seus pais quando chegara com Itachi, foi algo... sem preço. Se sentia um pouco melhor por saber que era importante para eles.

Sorriu, cheio de melancolia. Sentia falta de toda a baderna que sua vida havia se tornado há certo tempo, mas agora, finalmente conseguira entender o verdadeiro sentido de pertencer. Era como se houvesse descoberto o quão importante isso era para todos, para qualquer um. Agora, se sentia bem, e não mais deslocado como evitava demonstrar enquanto fora do teto de seus pais. Finalmente entendia também que ainda não estava pronto para peitar o mundo como um adulto. Sentia falta de carinho, proteção, aquele tipo de coisa pura que só os pais podem dar...

— Maldito...

Sasuke voltou-se a porta do próprio quarto para ver Itachi entrando. Estava escuro, mas dava para ver que as coisas não haviam sido muito boas para sua pessoa, principalmente por estar com alguns hematomas "delicados" em sua face.

— Mas o que foi que te aconteceu?

Indagou, indo até o irmão, estranhado. Trancou a porta e o levou até a cama, fazendo com que se assentasse para que pudesse ver melhor o tamanho do estrago.

— Minato..

— O que foi que ele fez?

— Me bateu! Será que não dá pra ver?

— Calma aí! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, então não desconta em mim! Por que ele fez isso?

— Você não vai querer saber...

— Acho que vou sim.

Vendo que não se livraria do interrogatório, Itachi achou melhor responder. Seria mais fácil se Sasuke soubesse de uma vez.

— Eu tentei provar Naruto.

— Como é?

Okay, Okay... Agora o mais velho sentia que havia acabado de vez com o próprio sossego, que sim, havia finalmente se enrascado.

— Eu. Tentei. Provar. Naruto.

Disse, pausadamente, para só então receber, mais uma vez naquele longo dia, um golpe em sua face. Perdeu o pouco de paciência que lhe restava, tomando Sasuke pelos pulsos e o atirando contra a cama, caindo por cima como se fossem se matar. Olhos nos olhos. Podia ver que o mais novo estava levemente assustado.

— Por quê?

Sasuke perguntou baixinho, sentindo certa mágoa.

— Por que eu queria saber o que ele tinha de tão bom para que você me trocasse por ele.

— Idiota.

Os lábios de Itachi calaram o irmão. No fundo, nada mais importava. Estava tão saudoso do toque que pouco quis se afastar, mas o fez por necessidade.

— Não quero que pense em nada. Vamos esquecer esse pedaço ruim pelo qual passamos.

— Tudo?

— Tudo... Eu quero o seu perdão, otouto, para poder te amar outra vez, em paz...

Sasuke tocou a face do mais velho, acariciando, sentindo aquela familiaridade tão gostosa, tão necessária.

— Eu te perdoo...

Foi tudo o que disse antes de ser beijado outra vez. Mesmo com certo rancor, era o melhor a se fazer. Sabia que o amor entre eles, mesmo danificado e deturpado, partido em alguns pedaços, se regeneraria com o tempo. Porque sim, o que sentia por Itachi, não era um amor que se constrói do dia para a noite... Era algo da vida tida, algo que jamais queria perder, abrir mão. Agora, estava de volta, e era isso o que realmente importava.

000

Abriu os olhos. Não sabia se ainda era noite ou se era pelo simples fato de suas cortinas estarem fechadas. Olhou em volta. Se sentia um pouco menos torpe que nos outros dias. Era como se se sentisse bem depois de muito se sentindo mal. Doces paradoxos... Queria se levantar e ter um dia agitado. Se moveu na cama, assentando-se para deixar que seus olhos fossem até seu reflexo no espelho. Em seu tórax, alguns hematomas. Se lembrou do ocorrido e quis, com todas as suas forças, se deitar outra vez, mas sabia, havia passado. Só esperava não ter sido encontrado tarde demais, porque não, não se lembrava de como havia voltado para casa.

Tocou o chão com as pontas dos pés, para resolver **realmente** começar o seu dia. Precisava de um bom banho...

No andar de baixo, na cozinha, Minato terminava de preparar o café da manhã do filho. Kushina havia saído há certo tempo. Nunca vira a esposa tão bem humorada. Sabia que algo estava acontecendo, mas não perguntaria o que para não estragar a boa fase, dissipar as boas energias.

Perdeu-se em pensamentos durante alguns minutos, para só então, ao sentir braços ao seu redor, voltar a realidade. Palavras não foram necessárias. O clima estava estranho demais alí para que ficassem conversando. Era como se o orgulho os impedisse. Naruto sabia que estava errado e que havia pago o preço por isso, mas não, assumir essas coisas não era o seu forte. E Minato, bom, Minato estava sentindo-se mais certo que nunca, mas ao mesmo tempo amargando uma culpa que não lhe pertencia.

000

— O que acha deste?

— Não, está muito pequeno... Talvez aquele.

— Mas aquele deve pesar uns trinta quilos! É gigante!

— Ah, Naruto merece! Além do mais, Minato esteve sonhando com uma festa grande, imensa... E vamos precisar de algo assim...

Kushina e Tsunade estavam deixando algumas horas de trabalho passarem em branco enquanto escolhiam em uma confeitaria perto do hospital os doces, a decoração e coisas assim. A ruiva parecia animada demais pela festa de quinze anos de seu filho, assim como sua amiga, quem, um pouco mais prudente, tentava conter os seus excessos carinhosos.

— É, isso vai ser grande!

Sussurrou consigo enquanto via Kushina se empolgar cada vez mais com a dita festa. Era fato que não ficaria de fora.

000

Estudando em seu quarto, ou pelo menos tentando, começou a ouvir duas vozes diferentes vindo do andar de baixo. Logo estranhou, pois as duas pareciam bem exaltadas. Curioso com o que pudesse estar acontecendo, andou até a porta, depois até o corredor, hesitando. Por um acaso seria um dos malditos Uchihas criando problemas novamente?

Confirmou quando viu de quem se tratava. Madara. Estava alí, em sua sala, falando coisas com Minato, enquanto o loiro o respondia a altura, colocando-o no lugar que pertencia. As vozes exaltadas, ácidas, tentavam mostrar o quão certas estavam, Madara brigando pelo corretivo aplicado em Itachi, Minato brigando pelo mesmo ter quase estuprado seu filho.

Não soube quantos minutos perdeu alí, mas foram muitos, até que Minato começou a, realmente, machucar Madara com suas palavras e o mesmo resolveu que seria melhor para todos ir embora. Itachi tinha um pai, e se ele não havia se importado de todo com o ocorrido, talvez significasse que ele estava mesmo precisando de uma lição.

000

— Então é verdade? Minato te bateu?

— Não só isso! Ele foi covarde! Disse que inventaria histórias sobre mim! Ele é psicótico!

A porta da sala se abriu. Madara estava com uma cara horrível.

— Não acredite, Fugaku. Ele tentou... abusar de Naruto.

— Como é?

Saiu de cena sentindo os olhos de Itachi a fim de devorarem seu pobre ser. Agora a briga entre pai e filho seria decerto um pouco preocupante. Fugaku poderia, sim, ter um passado confuso, mas não, não deixaria nada assim, desse tipo, tão barato. Algo tão imoral quanto abusar do próprio irmão, não que soubesse, claro, do caso de seus dois filhos, um estupro, ou quase, não passaria por sua boa índole como uma rajada de ventos fracos. E mesmo tendo a sua índole não tão boa quanto a do irmão, Madara se sentia tendo feito a coisa certa. As palavras de Minato o haviam machucado, talvez até mais que o necessário para que acordasse para o mundo ao menos uma vez.

000

— Não foi sua culpa.

Estavam no corredor, há uma distância de segurança um do outro. Nenhum era capaz de forçar o contato visual. Estavam confusos se deviam ou não dar atenção às suas vontades, se deviam ou não voltar para aquele pecado que agora soava tão... inútil.

— Eu não deveria ter te deixado. Primeiro de tudo, eu não deveria ter causado todo esse tumulto na sua vida, filho.

— Não... não fala isso agora...

Voltou as costas ao mais velho, encostando-se a porta do quarto. Poucos segundos e se sentiu abraçado.

— Eu te amo tanto... E não sei como me expressar, sabe, ao mesmo tempo que sinto vontade de te proteger, te amar como filho, sinto vontade de... droga... você sabe, Naruto! E sabe que eu só tenho tentado me conter porque não quero que passe o tumulto sentimental que eu passei!

— Mas é sincero, não é?

Gritou, voltando-se a ele, agora, enfim, olhos nos olhos.

— Sim, claro!

— Então por que diabos não me prova, me levando praquela droga de quarto e me fazendo sentir tudo o que eu quero sentir?

Minato tentou conter-se. Contara até três, e então, soube-se fraco demais. Sucumbiu. A roupa de Naruto tão branca, os olhos tão azuis... E aqueles lábios tão promissores... Os corpos se colaram enquanto andavam para a direção da cama dele, do quarto antes puro, antes apenas o santuário de um adolescente. Estavam, dessa vez, realmente perdidos em si mesmos, e a certeza do pertencer era clara como água, era forte. E não, não haveria força no mundo que os parasse.

Naruto podia sentir-se sendo despido, podia sentir o corpo de Minato sob seu toque, podia saber-se finalmente despindo-o..

Os toques foram inevitáveis, logo aconteceram de forma doce, ao mesmo tempo que quente. Os beijos, o pecado... Estavam profanando tudo o que tentaram conter, tudo o que almejavam querendo não almejar...

Tombaram na cama, a porta aberta, mesmo assim, estavam sem medo, sem preocupações. O momento pertencia apenas a eles, e a cada beijo, a cada toque, se sentiam mais perto, cada vez mais, de perder o controle e deixar que o mundo recaísse sobre eles, deixar que todas as suas vontades se realizassem.

O sentiu invadir seu corpo, e sim, foi doloroso. Mas talvez tenha sido a melhor dor dos últimos tempos, porque sim, era promissora, e em pouco tempo se tornou um dos maiores prazeres. O sentia contra si, o sentia mordendo sua pele, o sentia sobre sua pessoa, o peso seguro daquele corpo contra o seu, o aroma forte dos perfumes se misturando... podia ouvir o som dos gemidos, tanto dele quanto seus, e num instante, soube que todo o pecado estava consumado. Pertencia a ele, assim como ele também lhe pertencia agora.

Continua…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – The Party Is Getting Started**

A noite estava um pouco fria, talvez pelo vento, ou talvez por ter acordado justo agora. Se lembrou dos últimos instantes antes de dormir e teve que conter um sorriso bobo. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade. Precisava tomar um bom banho.

Seus passos o levaram até o chuveiro, e quando tocou a válvula, ouviu a porta se abrir. Olhou para trás, por sobre o ombro, apenas para vê-lo, sorrindo também, com algumas coisas nas mãos.

— Veio me oferecer bebida?

— Nem me convida para o banho?

— Sabia que não é muito polido responder uma pergunta com outra?

Riram. Minato deixou-se ir até o filho, abraça-lo forte, deixou seus lábios tocarem os dele, sentindo-se tão melhor do que já estivera algumas vezes em sua vida.

— Mas tudo bem, eu sei que fui mal educado e agora faço questão que você entre aqui comigo.

— Sua mãe vai demorar um pouco pra chegar, acho que não tem problema...

Dito isso, começou a atacar o pescoço do mais novo enquanto ele ria, enquanto entravam passo a passo para o chuveiro, molhando as poucas roupas que usavam...

— A.. a porta!

— Tá trancada.

Tomou os pulsos delicados e o prensou contra a parede, olhos nos olhos, cheios de promessas.

— O que vai querer de aniversário?

— **Você**.

— Isso já tem...

— Quero a noite toda, só pra mim...

Entendido o recado, um sorriso malicioso adornou a face do mais velho.

— Vai ter uma festa linda! Não vai querer aproveitar?

— Vou sim, mas depois de certa hora, acho que sabe o que eu quero fazer...

Deixou que seus lábios tocassem o pescoço dele, de leve enquanto dizia as últimas palavras.

— Vou te levar pra dançar, como num encontro... O que acha?

Pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, recebendo um gemido deliciado como resposta. Sabia, esse era um dos sonhos dele. E nossa, um dos seus também... tê-lo para si, por uma noite inteira, para dançarem e depois, num lugar completamente diferente, toma-lo para si mais uma vez... Só de imaginar, podia ver as cenas... E sabia que seria delicioso, assim como estava sendo agora. Seus lábios estavam colados aos dele, as mãos atrevidas correndo por seu corpo, pedindo por mais contato... Somente a luz acesa estava atrapalhando o clima, fato que logo foi resolvido. Sua mão estendeu-se, deixando em segundos o ambiente perfeito para o que continuaram fazendo por um bom tempo...

000

A noite de sexta estava brilhante. Naruto olhava o céu de sua janela, esperando os pais voltarem de onde quer que tivessem ido. Sozinho, pensou, por um momento em telefonar para Sasuke, mas depois de tudo, não achou de todo interessante deixar a poeira revolta outra vez. Amanhã sua festa seria linda e nada mais desagradável do que passar a mesma envolto em confusão mental causada por problemas desnecessários.

Foi até sua cama, deixando-se cair, pensar no que vinha acontecendo — até bastante — nos últimos dias. Sentia-se bem, sentia-se numa nova fase da vida, como se agora pudesse olhar para trás e ver longos e longos anos, e ver todas as coisas que, com muito esforço, fizera acontecer. Sorriu nostálgico... Pensar que nunca havia imaginado nada disso — ao menos em sã consciência — o fazia entender que tanto seus conceitos quanto seu caminho podiam se alterar em qualquer direção, a qualquer momento... E sim, achava isso bom o bastante. Bastava olhar para sua própria felicidade, para aquilo que estava sentindo há muito, e há certos dias, com tamanha intensidade que o deixava até mesmo leve como uma pluma. Era como se nunca houvessem existido temores, problemas.. nada disso. Sentia-se perfeitamente seguro, realizado.

Deixou-se, por um momento, fechar os olhos, pensar no que faria quando estivesse a noite, com ele, como que num encontro... Seria mágico. Pra falar a verdade, sentia-se num conto de fadas ao seu modo.

— Otou-san...

Sussurrou, tocando os próprios lábios. Sabia que logo ele estaria de volta, sabia que viria acordá-lo caso dormisse, então, para sonhar com ele e fazer o tempo longe do mesmo passar bem mais rápido, fechou os olhos.

000

— Pshhh... Não podemos fazer barulho com isso tudo! Ele deve estar dormindo!

Kushina e Minato riam como duas crianças arteiras, subindo as escadas carregados de coisas e coisas e mais coisas para a festa do filho. Faltava pouco para as oito da noite, faltava pouco para a festa. Não dava pra sequer deduzir quem estava mais animado, qual dos três ansiava mais pela comemoração. Era fato que seria importante para todos, até mesmo para aqueles que há dias nem mesmo ousavam pisar na calçada da casa Uzumaki.

000

Olhou para seu relógio. Já faltavam poucas horas para sua festa e ainda se via preso, voltando do shopping com a roupa nova que usaria, com todas aquelas toneladas de acessórios e fragrâncias diferentes. Quando o taxi parou, sentiu-se inerte. Ele estava alí, frente a sua casa, escorado no muro, com aquele jeito prepotente de sempre, o que o deixava incrivelmente **ele**. Teria que descer do veículo de uma forma ou de outra, então deixou-se faze-lo como se não tivesse o que temer.

— Sasuke...

Disse, ele se aproximando aos poucos. O viu retirar os óculos escuros.

— Achei muito nobre de sua parte mandar o convite para todos de minha casa mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Sem entender nada, Naruto deixou-se calado, quieto, apenas sorrindo de canto. Se alguém o havia convidado, por que não levar os créditos, não é mesmo? Só esperava que não acontecesse nenhuma tragédia em sua melhor festa.

— Ah, pois é... então... te espero mais tarde...

Tentou sair dalí. Sasuke o segurou pelo antebraço.

— Espera... Só... um pouco...

Sentiu-se ceder, olhando para os olhos negros que agora fitavam o chão.

— O que foi?

Perguntou baixinho. Ele fitou seus olhos como se quisesse dizer ou fazer algo mas lhe faltasse coragem. Alguns segundos depois, disse:

— Eu só queria me desculpar, sabe.. E-eu.. ainda vou gostar de você por muito tempo, e...

— Tudo bem, Sasuke...

— Não, espera! — interrompeu Naruto, quem sorria amarelo — Eu.. não quero que tudo fique, quer dizer, que tudo continue mal entre a gente... Me perdoa?

Não pôde acreditar. Era mesmo Sasuke alí pedindo perdão?

— ... — por um instante apenas olhou para ele. Estava alí, corado, em sua frente, praticamente sem saber o que fazer. Seu lado bom o fez agir justo como deveria — Tudo bem, eu te perdoo... Sabe, acho que mesmo depois de tudo ainda podemos ser amigos, não é verdade?

O sorriso tímido que tomou a face do moreno fez Naruto querer se bater, chorar. Tinha que sair dalí antes que recomeçasse com toda aquela confusão.

— Bom, então.. Te espero na festa..

Sorriu e sem deixar nem mesmo que o outro se despedisse, seguiu seu caminho. Estava verdadeiramente abalado e ansioso para a noite, e não, não só por Minato. Por tudo.

000

Seu coração estava disparado. Faltavam poucos minutos para os convidados começarem a chegar e pouca coragem tinha para deixar o quarto. Ouviu alguém bater à porta.

— Entra...

Minato abriu a porta, entrando aos poucos, sorrindo ao ver Naruto tão bonito. A camisa da mais pura seda branca combinada a calça de couro agressiva e aos acessórios e coturnos o deixavam perfeito, bem mais do que já era.

— Está lindo.

O garoto sorriu, abraçando o pai quem retribuiu o gesto. O cheiro do mais novo era inebriantemente doce, tanto quanto já houvera sido algum dia. Sua pele estava mais brilhante, a maquiagem de olhos negros tão perfeita quanto a de qualquer modelo de tv... Ah, como se orgulhava.

— Obrigado.. Você também está... — deixou-se suspirar — Estou com medo.

— De descer?

— Éh... Já posso ouvir o som e... sei lá...

— Tudo bem, calma! — Minato sorriu divertido — Você não vai morrer, afinal! É só uma festa!

— Eu sei, eu sei!

— Vamos lá!

Puxou o filho quarto afora... Estava vestido em tons de preto e grafite, e, do alto da escada, podiam ser vistos como o contraste perfeito, a combinação perfeita, o paradoxo visual do momento.

— Tão iguais mas tão diferentes...

Kushina sussurrou enquanto sorria de canto. Os maiores orgulhos de sua vida estavam alí, frente a ela, numa data mais que especial.

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Now**

Seu coração estava disparado como se algo fosse acontecer justo naquele momento. A porta da casa de Naruto estava na sua frente, e ao seu lado, seu irmão.

— Calma...

Ele sussurrou. Sabia que Sasuke estava se sentindo um tanto que apavorado e precisava manter as aparências, assim como precisava que ele mantivesse também.

Tomou sua mão e abriu a porta. Alguns amigos e conhecidos já estavam lá, o som estava alto e Naruto, próximo de Minato, parecia alheio a qualquer coisa, quaisquer detalhes ao seu redor. Estava cumprimentando alguns convidados, um traje impecável. Olhou para os presentes em suas mãos e nas de Sasuke. Será que ele os aceitaria? Hesitou por um momento.

— Vamos... Não quero ficar aqui na porta por seis horas garotos..

Fugaku disse. Obedientes, enfrentaram seus medos e pisaram no interior daquela residência que aos olhos de Itachi ainda parecia um ambiente hostil. Só esperava que nada acontecesse, nada muito desagradável.

— Ele não vai nos enxotar daqui...

— Como sabe, otouto?

— Eu o vi mais cedo. Não parecia de todo tentado a nos expulsar.

Ante o olhar estranhado e repreensivo do mais velho, Sasuke resolveu se calar. Enquanto se aproximavam do garoto loiro, sentiam diversos olhares sobre eles. Era como se, agora, fossem o centro da festa. Minato sorria amigavelmente, o que deixou o primogênito Uchiha ainda mais inseguro dos verdadeiros motivos de terem sido convidados ali.

— Parabéns, Naruto...

Sasuke disse, sorrindo e entregando seu presente. Itachi fez o mesmo e pôde notar o quão seguros realmente estavam. Sabia que Naruto ainda estava um tanto que arredio, mas sentia que nada de errado aconteceria por isso nem por nada causado por eles dias antes.

— Fiquem a vontade. Temos bebidas na cozinha, doces e salgados na sala de jantar e mais coisas lá fora...

Naruto disse amigável. A decoração da casa estava perfeitamente agradável. Nem colorida demais, e nem seca demais. Tudo na medida certa. Dava pra se notar, ele estava realmente feliz. Itachi sorriu.

— Vamos, otouto...

Puxou Sasuke pela mão, correndo com ele em direção ao exterior da casa. Queria se esquecer de todo o ocorrido, queria se divertir sem culpa, sem pensar em mais nada. E pelo que conhecia da casa do loiro, na área externa haviam vários lugares bons o bastante para se esconder com Sasuke...

000

— Como está se sentindo?

— Bem otou-san... Acho que estou gostando muito da festa. Foi você quem... convidou os Uchiha?

— Sim.. Achei que devesse.. Não queria que começasse mais um ano de sua vida perdendo amigos...

Naruto sorriu. Minato acariciou sua face enquanto sussurrava algumas coisas em seu ouvido. O sorriso esboçado pelo mais novo demonstrava toda a sua felicidade. Logo mais sairiam dalí, indo para uma noite realmente inesquecível. Não que sua festa não estivesse marcante, não, porque estava até mesmo mais que perfeita, mas a madrugada seria só deles, como num encontro, como um casal, um verdadeiro casal.

000

Todos os olhos se voltaram àquele quem acabara de adentrar a casa Uzumaki pela porta da frente. Uchiha Madara. Sim, Minato o havia convidado, mas não esperava que fosse aceitar, muito menos comparecer com tanta presença e com um presente para **seu** filho. Seus comentários inescrupulosos foram abafados pelo som alto, enquanto o via cumprimentar Naruto, entregar seu presente e provavelmente desejar feliz aniversário com alguma gracinha, dado seu sorriso imenso e cheio de lascívia. Pôde ver seu filho corar e teve vontade de arrancar o couro daquela serpente, mesmo com ela viva. Teve que se distrair com os drinks que estavam por perto, organizando-os na mesa e sorvendo alguns goles generosos de um deles. E não, não imaginou que ele fosse se aproximar daquele modo, intenso, marcante, como se ainda fossem adolescentes, meras crianças perdidas...

— Parabéns por seu filho, Minato... É gratificante ver que ele já está debutando...

— Obrigado. — disse seco — não posso dizer o mesmo de você, já que não teve filhos.

— Ah, claro que pode! Diga pelos meus sobrinhos!

Sorrindo, Madara invadiu o espaço pessoal do loiro, olhos nos olhos, provocando sutilmente aos olhos alheios, algo praticamente despercebido.

— Está tão belo quanto você...

— Fique longe dele. E de mim.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! — sorriu como se tudo não passasse de uma mera brincadeira — Só não prometo deixar de pensar em... **você**.

— Por favor... está sendo indelicado.

— Não dizia isso antes, não mesmo.

— Antes eu gostava de pertencer... Agora, outros me pertencem. Eu... crescí, Madara... Já sou adulto o bastante para dizer que deve parar por aqui. Não quero ser descortês na festa do meu próprio filho...

Dito isso, o loiro afastou-se, deixando o outro perfeitamente boquiaberto com sua conduta. Havia levado um fora com classe daquele quem jurara ser sempre seu! Okay, talvez fosse hora de repensar as coisas e ficar quieto perto de certas pessoas...

000

"... all night, all night long... follow home.. you can play my game..."

A letra da música se desmanchava aos seus ouvidos enquanto seu corpo parava aos poucos de dançar. Ele estava perto demais, e, na frente de todos, não poderia fazer o que de fato queria... seus lábios ansiavam pelo momento em que tocariam os dele...

— Vamos, Naruto... Já é meia noite... dê a festa aos seus convidados...

— Hai, otou-san...

Bastou-lhe o aviso. Logo foi em direção a um lugar um pouco mais alto, proferiu algumas palavras doces, sutis e se viu livre... Totalmente livre quando o carro de seu pai alcançou a rua. O primeiro trecho escuro foi marcado por um beijo cheio de sentimentos, com gosto doce de paixão, principalmente. Sorrisos foram trocados e logo estavam a caminho do Pub mais bem-frequentado da cidade. O coração do garoto, disparado, o fazia penar enquanto não chegavam. Queria beber, dançar com ele como um adulto pelo resto da madrugada, começar seu novo ano ao lado daquele quem mais amava no mundo.

— Quer chegar logo, não quer?

— Hai...

Afirmou sorrindo, a luz vermelha do semáforo acariciando sua pele assim como o toque macio dele. O aroma doce, amadeirado, dos perfumes, tornava a atmosfera dentro daquele carro ainda mais promissora do que de fato poderia ser naquele instante. Os minutos pareciam não passar, as ruas pareciam longas demais, mas foi quando ele pegou sua mão e a levou até o lugar onde menos deveria, que tudo perdeu a importância. Estava quente, e tudo no que podia pensar agora, era em dar prazer a ele, ouvir aqueles gemidos roucos que ele não conseguia segurar...

— Naruto...

Ouviu seu nome como uma súplica e, tomado por impulsos, levou seus lábios até o baixo ventre do mais velho. Por sobre o tecido, o fez por pouco não perder o controle. Mordiscava, lambia e provocava como nunca antes havia feito em sua vida. Era gratificante. Por sorte, o tecido negro não deixava muito à mostra... Sentiu um agarre firme porém carregado de segundos sentidos em seus cabelos. Afastou-se.

— Chegamos.

Ao ver-se sem noção do tempo, sorriu de canto, sendo retribuído. Respirou fundo, assim como ele e, parados em frente a entrada principal, deixaram o carro aos cuidados do manobrista.

Poucos passos e se depararam com um elevador. A multidão enfurecida pouco queria saber se eram VIP's. Apenas queriam entrar como eles faziam agora. Um elevador. Apenas duas pessoas.

Maravilhado com o local, o garoto não se deixava demonstrar abertamente, o que fez Minato sorrir.

— O que foi?

— Parece uma garota maravilhada com seu primeiro encontro.

— Eu sei...

Riu, envergonhado. Logo foi puxado pelos braços fortes enquanto podia ver o elevador marcando o oitavo andar.

— Estamos bem altos, não?

— Sim... De lá, poderemos ver quase **toda** a cidade... Acho que vai gostar do presente.

Pelo sorriso então bobo na face corada, Minato soube que obviamente, Naruto jamais esqueceria este dia.

— Eu te amo, otou-san...

— Também te amo, Naruto...

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - My Happy Ending**

O local parecia o verdadeiro paraíso, não só pela decoração, pela música e pelas boas vibrações que emanavam de tudo. A imensa janela de vidro que tomava toda a área da pista de dança logo atraiu a atenção e os olhos maravilhados do aniversariante.

Encostado ao vidro, questionou:

— O que mais tem aqui?

— No andar de cima, temos bares, jogos... Dois acima temos um restaurante e na cobertura temos ... lugares secretos.

— Como assim lugares secretos?

— Acho que já entendeu... Se não, pense um pouco...

Naruto sorriu, tímido. Ser provocado era, sim, bem interessante.

— Quer beber algo?

— Claro!

Segurado pela mão, acompanhou Minato até o bar. A variedade de bebidas alí era imensa. O local havia acabado de abrir, então, por sorte, ainda teriam alguns minutos longe da multidão. Poucas pessoas, poucos olhares... Era a hora certa para terem o momento deles.

Assentado no balcão, um lugar pouco distante do barman, Naruto observava seu pai pedir os drinks. Tão bonito... O olhar expressivo, os fios loiros o deixando com uma feição adolescente... E ele veio se aproximando até sentar ao seu lado. Acariciou sua face olhando-o nos olhos, querendo beijá-lo, demonstrando claramente suas vontades até que foram servidos. O mais novo estava perdendo a noção do tempo. Estar alí, bebendo, conversando com Minato como num verdadeiro encontro era.. surreal.

— Vamos dançar?

Chamou. O garoto sorriu aceitando prontamente. Seus corpos já estavam consideravelmente leves por causa de toda a bebida consumida, o mundo já parecia mais fácil de encarar e o local parecia bem mais cheio. Na verdade, estava. Perdidos no embalo de tudo aquilo, dentre tantos outros corpos, começaram a dançar. O modo como se moviam demonstrava a todos alí o que eram e o que queriam fazer. Estavam próximos demais, sorrindo de canto demais, provocando demais até o momento em que Naruto resolveu atacar Minato, perto demais, quase um beijo. Rejeitado, óbvio, apenas por alguns instantes, enquanto o mais novo era puxado para os andares superiores. Leves com toda a bebida que haviam tomado, viam o mundo com bem menos preocupações e o caminho com muito mais dificuldades do que realmente existiam. Por fim, alcançaram uma das portas, aberta, mostrando o lindo quarto que havia depois dela. O momento havia chegado.

Minato tomou as rédeas da situação, tomou também os pulsos de Naruto, trancando a porta e em seguida o atacando com um beijo voraz, tão voraz quanto queria, tão voraz quanto o tsunami de emoções que sentia dentro de seu ser. Foi prontamente retribuído. A pouca luz do lugar deixava tudo mais propício a ser perfeito. Por um momento, se afastou, acariciando os fios tão loiros quanto os seus e depois, a pele macia, dourada.

— Eu te amo.

Disse, tendo a honra de ver o sorriso mais sincero e mais bonito de Naruto enquanto dizia que sentia o mesmo, se aproximando, demonstrando tanto sentimento em um único toque, contato. Seus lábios estavam, mais uma vez, nos dele, cheios de luxúria. Luxúria que fez as roupas começarem a despencar pelo caminho até a cama, assim como todos os pensamentos e pudores que pudessem interromper ou estragar o momento.

Tombaram. Tudo começou a ficar forte demais, a esquentar demais, e logo pôde sentir Minato invadindo seu corpo. Era bom, quente, cheio de amor, paixão... ao mesmo tempo que parecia ser algo puro como a neve, sabia que era tão pecaminoso quanto o próprio inferno. E foi isso que o fez perder o controle nos braços dele, assim como ele nos seus. Foi tudo o que refrearam por tanto tempo, toda a força de tantos sentimentos, que fez com que pudessem sentir como se estivessem a tocar o próprio paraíso.

— Eu te amo, otou-san...

— Eu também te amo, Naruto.

000

Abriu os olhos. Já era dia, podia ver pela claridade excessiva que fazia suas pupilas contraírem como nunca. Talvez fosse por causa da maldita ressaca, talvez. Tentou observar o ambiente, tendo sucesso depois de alguns instantes. Mas...

— Onde estou?

Indagou, ainda hesitante em realmente abrir os olhos.

— Em casa...

Era a doce voz de sua mãe. Será que tudo não passara de um sonho? Será que, por Deus, mais uma vez havia bebido demais para passar para sua realidade adormecida?

— O que...

— Você bebeu demais. Seu pai disse que não queria vir embora e que só há poucos minutos conseguiu arrancar você de lá. Disse que bebeu e dançou como um verdadeiro adulto. — ela sorria — é bom saber que está crescendo, filho..

Depois de um beijo carinhoso em sua testa, ela se levantou do canto da cama e deixou o quarto. Logo Minato entrou. O sorriso em sua face não era estranho ao filho, quem questionou, hesitante, sentindo a decepção ameaçar todo o seu ano seguinte:

— Foi um sonho?

— Em certa parte, sim... — se assentou próximo a ele — sempre sonhei com isso, assim como você. Um sonho realizado. Do resto, não. Foi tão real quanto a ressaca que vamos sentir durante todo o dia...

Naruto sorriu, tendo os lábios selados pelo mais velho, quem logo se levantou. Pôde vê-lo deixando o quarto e logo resolveu se levantar. Finalmente se sentia realizado. Não precisava de mais nada além do que já tinha e, pelo visto, seria um longo dia...

000

Longe de tudo, pensava nos dias que havia passado ao lado de Naruto. Era difícil fingir que esquecera, era difícil fingir cada mísero instante. Do outro lado daquele local cheio de bebidas, com o som extremamente alto, seu irmão e os amigos bebiam, se divertindo enquanto o sol se punha... Sim, sentia falta dele. Ao menos jamais o deixara por alguém antes de ser deixado... Mas o ser humano deve saber lidar com suas escolhas, por mais nocivas que estas sejam, e essa era uma nova lição a se aprender...

000

De mãos dadas, andavam pelo shopping. Naruto, Minato e Kushina. A perfeita família feliz aos olhos de todos. Era estranho.. Alguns podiam sentir que havia algo se escondendo por trás de tanta normalidade, mas não eram capazes de entender ou descobrir do que diabos se tratava. Enquanto faziam compras e conversavam, tinham a pura certeza de que pertencer uns aos outros ali era a coisa mais gratificante de todo o universo, mesmo com seu preço e com todos os seus segredos. Naruto sabia que a coisa toda, toda a fase ruim, já havia se resolvido. Ainda podia se lembrar de mudar em tão pouco tempo, de tantas coisas que passara... Hoje, tinha idéia do porque havia se metido em tantos caminhos incertos. Tudo o que queria, sentimentos. Agora que os tinha, conseguia entender que nada de errado que fizesse, seria capaz de suprir aquele vazio que antes existia dentro de seu peito. Por fim, havia entendido que na vida, é preciso lutar pela felicidade, e nada do que se deseja, vem fácil demais. São necessários desafios, altos, baixos e perseverança. É necessário, o amor.

Fim.

Aos que me acompanharam até aqui com presença e reviews, agradeço de coração. Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem acompanhando meus trabalhos. Opinem também! **Sua idéia pode se tornar minha nova história!**


End file.
